Anything But Ordinary
by SirynsTear
Summary: Hurling back 20 years into the past was not how Ginny Weasley,and Luna Lovegood expected to start out thier final year at Hogwarts. Join them on their journey, into the past,one that will allow them not only find themselves,but also love. GWSB,LLRL,JPLE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I own nothing at all that you might recognize it is all J.K. . . . The story line however and anything you don't recognize you can so totally blame on me.  
Authors Note: All flashbacks are in bold and italics **_like this_**

**Chapter 1- Heading Back**

Weak light filtered in through the curtains surrounding her bed as she opened her eyes.

It was September 1st, her last year at Hogwarts. She was both happy and sad.

Voldemort was gone, killed by Harry in the Final Battle over 9 months ago.

Things had definitely changed. Harry, Ron and Hermione had managed to take special classes to catch up and graduated with their class last year.

It was the first time in her life that she was going to be alone.

Oh, she had her friends, but it was the first time since she had started school that no member of her family would sit at the table with her and joke about her day.

Ginny Weasley stretched and got out of bed, wincing slightly at the cold floor.

She dressed quickly in a pair of jeans and a sea green tank top and threw her favorite black hoodie on over it, shoved her feel quickly into her shoes and ventured downstairs to find breakfast.

"Morning Ginny", her mum said, as she filled her plate with food and poured her a glass of pumpkin juice

"Mrn Gin", Ron said from around a mouthful of eggs.

"Ronald Weasley! Swallow before you talk!", Hermione laughed." So how's it feel to be Head Girl Ginny?"

"I'll let you know when it actually sinks in", she replied, "I'm still not sure what to think. Plus, I'm worried about NEWTS and all. It all seems kind of overwhelming."

"I wouldn't worry about it Gin," Harry said, reaching for another rasher of bacon, "You'll do great, you always do... Didn't you get 10 OWLS?".

"11 actually", Mrs. Weasley beamed, "Better than Percy did, the same number as Hermione"

Ginny's cheeks flushed a light pink. "MUM! Please!" she said embarrassed. "OK, so I guess I'm worrying for nothing... I'll be ok. I'd better go finish packing if we are going to leave soon."

She turned to Harry and Ron "You guys be careful, and I'll see you at Christmas."

They both got up and gave her a hug before they grabbed their cloaks and headed to the fireplace to Floo to the Ministry.

"I'm headed with you to the station before I go off to ST. Mungo's Gin." Hermione said as she straightened her Healer in Training Robe.

Ginny walked up the stairs and got the last of her things, her trunk was already packed and ready to go downstairs. On the table was a wrapped package with her name on it, it was in Fred's handwriting. She sighed as she looked around her room. I guess I'm ready. She snagged the package and shoved it in her bag. I'll Open it on the train She thought.

She walked downstairs and on the landing stood Sirius and Remus ready to take her to the Station.

Her eyes alighted on Sirius... His long black hair pulled back with a dark red band, clothed in dark jeans and a red tank top with a black silk shirt on over it. She remembered what had happened only 9 months ago.

It was raining the night of the final battle. The sky was black as pitch and the lightning constantly split the night with violent white shards of blinding light. The battle had flowed from the confines of the Malfoy Manor into the once beautiful gardens beyond. Harry had found Voldemort inside. She had snuck into the house hooded so that her parents wouldn't know she had disobeyed them and followed the Order to the fight. Mum's going to be livid when she finds out she thought to herself. As she crept past a room she had to duck fast as curses started flying at her. She backed into the room and came face to face with someone she knew... Unfortunately it wasn't someone on her side.

'Expelliarmus'. She yelled at Pansy but the Slytherin had already put up a shield and advanced on her, wand out.

'Crucio', Pansy called out, kicking Ginny's wand out of her hands.

Over and over the curse came and Ginny felt like her mind was going to shatter.

Pain, all she could feel was pain, doubling, tripling anything she had ever felt.

She cried out, tears pouring down her face. 'Crucio', Pansy's voice called again and the pain felt never-ending.

Pansy's voice seemed to falter for a minute but she seemed to shake it off. Ginny felt her mind start to float as she watched Pansy's mouth move again thru the pain.

'I think I've played with you enough Weasel', Pansy sneered, 'Goodbye, give my love to Dumbledore!'

'Avada Kada...' Ginny closed her eyes and waited, her breath coming in heavy pants.

I don't want to die Oh Merlin! Please anyone help me! Suddenly a harsh cry came from behind her and a voice rusty and thick cried out "Petrificus Totalus".

Pansy stiffened up like a board and fell over, the curse died on her lips, her eyes wide with shock.

Ginny sobbed softly as a pair of large hands lifted her up. She looked up into a pair of dark eyes and hugged Sirius tightly.

"It's ok Ginny", he said gently stroking her hair, "It's over... it's all over, we won".

Ginny shook her head as she smiled down at the two men.

"Ready to go?"

Luna Lovegood's eyes opened and she stared out of her window as she got the energy to get out of bed. Her father was already in the kitchen of their flat making breakfast. It sounded like pancakes from the song he was humming. Her father had a different song for each meal he made. She smiled to herself. It was a comfort always knowing what you were having for breakfast before you even got out of bed. She bounded out of the bed, her energy having caught up with her.

She dressed quickly, a pair of jeans off the floor and a tank dress with an Alex Grey Picture on it. It was called Dying. Ginny had given it to her for her birthday. She said she found it in a muggle shop when looking for something for Harry last year. It was one of her favorites; she now had about ten like it with different pictures on them. She brushed out her long ash blond hair and headed out of her room toward the sound of breakfast.

"Morning Dad", she smiled dreamily.

"Pancakes", he replied.

"Yes", Luna said, "They are".

She finished her breakfast and headed back to her room to finish her packing. Carefully picking up the things that she had found with her father while going thru her mom's old stuff. Last year at Hogwarts, she thought to herself. I wonder what a year without Harry and Ron and Hermione is going to be like... Boring most likely, she sighed. Well at least I still have Ginny. Luna strung the odd necklace she had found among her mom's things around her neck and grabbed her backpack.

She threw the rest of her things into her trunk and heard the taxi her father had ordered honking downstairs. She charmed her trunk to be 3/4 the weight it was normally, picked it up and headed down the stairs to the cab.

The cabbie already had the trunk open for her, as this had been a ritual since she started Hogwarts 7 years ago. Although until this past year her father had carried her trunk down for her.

Now she was 17 and could do magic out of school and could perform her own charms.

She put the trunk in the taxi and stuck her wand behind her ear. She placed her self and her owl Cecil in the backseat and stared out the window until the car pulled into the train station.

She retrieved her trunk and put it on a cart as she headed methodically toward Platform 9 ¾. As she passed thru the barrier she saw Ginny stowing her trunk with help from Professor Black and Professor Lupin. Lupin was coming back to Hogwarts to teach Defense against the Dark Arts and Sirius was to take over the Headmistress's old class of Transfiguration. As Luna pushed her cart toward them she thought about what had happened only 9 months ago.

She was scared... more scared than that time at the Ministry when she had helped Harry with the rest of the DA back in her 4th year. This time she was creeping thru the gardens of Malfoy Manor trying not to catch a case of Dead. She had heard it was going around. She heard growling behind her and suddenly was hit by a large furry object that rolled her over.

Another one seemed to appear and they started fighting in front of her. She looked and there was the phoenix brand that Lupin had been given should he turn during the fight.

HE seemed to be weakening so she lifted her wand and pointed it at the other one and shouted

'Levicorpus'. The werewolf was suddenly suspended by one ankle just as Lupin's claw came in for the kill.

Luna looked away; she was never really good with blood. She knew that she had saved Lupin's life but she would never let him thank her. It was just right, that's all that mattered.

She shook herself slightly as she stowed her trunk away and headed for the Head's Compartment. Ginny had told her to meet her there at 10am.

AN: I'm sorry it is so short; more will follow soon. This is my first attempt at a Fan Fic Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Hogwarts Express 

Luna quickly found her way to the compartment reserved for the Head Girl and Boy.

She slid the door open to find Ginny pulling a wrapped packaged out of her bag.

"Heyla Ginny", She said, "what do you have there?"

"Luna!" Ginny smiled at her friend, "It's just something from my brothers that they left in my room. I really have no idea what it is yet."

"Opening it would probably help with that." Luna stated.

Ginny laughed at her, "It would at that I suppose."

Luna's habit of being direct took most people by surprise, but Ginny never seemed to be taken aback by it. Which was one of the things, that Luna cherished about her friendship with the Sylph like girl in front of her.

Ginny wasn't tall like her brother Ron, but at 5' 7" she still towered over Luna. Her hair was a dark red, not quite the flaming shade of her brothers' either, but definitely noticeable in a crowd.

Her eyes were a honey brown shade that held flecks of green and gold deep within them.

Her skin, which had once been covered in freckles, had smoothed out to a creamy pale shade with only a few freckles left over the bridge of her nose.

Luna's habit of memorizing people until she knew every nuance in their face wasn't something she could control it just happened to be. It was the same with her saying the things that she thought.

Ginny smiled. Luna was looking at her as if she were trying to paint a picture in her head again.

Ginny didn't mind though, it was just one of the things that made Luna unique, along with the fact that she didn't realize how pretty she was. Ginny thought that Luna had become so used to being odd that she didn't realize how much she had changed over the last 2 years.

Luna's hair, which had once been a dirty blond color, had lightened to a soft ash blond. Her eyes that no one had really noticed before were a mixture of blue and green that made you think of warm calm waters. She was built like a dancer. One of those Muggle types Hermione had taken her to see last year, Ballet that was it. Small and pixyish, that was the best description of her, a little Pixie. Ginny smiled to herself; maybe someday someone will take notice of her friend, and finally figure out just what a wonderful girl Luna was, maybe this year.

Ginny opened the package to see what it was as Luna sat down next to her.

"Wow!" Ginny exclaimed as she read the note her brothers had enclosed, "This is amazing".

Luna looked at the objects that Ginny had unwrapped, "Doesn't look like much" she said as she took in the oversized tong like things with brushes in-between them and the small goggles that looked like they would just cover your eyes. "What are they?"

"Well the letter says the tongs are to change the color of your hair and the goggles are to change the color of your eyes. They have included a list of the names for the colors and descriptions of what the colors are. You are supposed to tap the items with your wand and state the name of the color then either put the goggles over your eyes or brush your hair with the tongs and they will automatically change. They will not fade or change until you either change them back or pick another color." Ginny explained, "They say it's their Tonks collection in memory of 'Nymphadora' ".

Ginny saw her friends' eyes glisten at the mention of their fallen companion; in the last months before the Final Battle Tonks and Luna had become quite close. Ginny thought it was because they were both used to being the odd one out and it forged a bond between the two. Tonks had become like the sister that Luna never had.

"So what are they called?" Luna asked, brushing away the tears that had come to her eyes.

"They don't have names yet", Ginny replied, "George and Fred thought I might be able to come up with something. You want to try them out?"

Luna smiled, "Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

They grabbed the package and rushed into the nearest bathroom and locked the door behind them.

Ginny took the letter and took out her wand. She carefully chose the color she wanted to try and tapped the tongs with her wand "Moonlight Ice". She then tapped the goggles with her wand and said in a clear voice "Endless Twilight".

Luna giggled a bit at the pompous sounding names, "They sound so full of themselves".

"I guess they don't want you to make a mistake and accidentally set them off while doing normal things", Ginny said as she picked up the tongs and started to brush out her long hair.

Luna gasped and Ginny's dark red hair began to lighten to a silvery blond. When she was finished she picked up the goggles and held them to her eyes. She took them away and her eyes were suddenly a cerulean blue.

Luna took the letter and looked it over for a minute before making her choice. "Midnight Indigo", she said as she tapped the tongs. She looked at the goggles and shook her head, "I like my eyes". She sighed, Tonks always used to laugh because she could never quite get the color of them right.

She picked up the tongs and brushed thru her hair as it darkened to a radiant black with highlights of deep blue.

They turned around and looked in the mirror. "Amazing!" They breathed in unison, and then broke out laughing.

"This is the first time in my life that someone can't tell who my family is by looking at me", Ginny laughed. "But I don't think Blond is really my color."

Luna looked at her friend, "No, it's pretty but it doesn't really do you justice".

Ginny took out the letter again and looked at the colors. She smiled as she tapped the tongs with her wand and said "Black Widow". She brushed thru her waist length hair again and it darkened to a color that made her skin glow like it was lit from within. She turned back to the mirror and gasped.

"Now that's perfect," Luna said running her necklace between her fingers.

Ginny smiled to herself, "Yes it is isn't it, and I still don't look like a Weasley." Ginny grabbed her hair and brought it to her eyes. The color was dark, almost black unless you held it up to the light and then the red shone thru lighting up around her like fire in the dark of night. She smiled to herself as she tapped the goggles again, "Smoky Orchid" She put the goggles on and changed her eyes to a color that almost defied description; a shade of silver that was just this side of pale lavender but seemed to change between the two.

"Oh Ginny, that's perfect, no one would even recognize you." Luna breathed.

The train suddenly started to move beneath them and they realized they needed to get back to their compartments. Ginny grabbed up the things and unlocked the door as they headed off to the Heads' compartment. Luna opened the compartment door and headed over to her to gather up her things. As she picked up her bag one of her mother's things fell out. Ginny reached down and picked up the strange hourglass. "Luna what's this, it seems to be running backwards?".

Luna looked at it, "I don't know really, it was in my mothers' things along with this necklace." She pulled the necklace out of her dress again. "I brought them with me so I could show them to Professor Lupin and see if we could figure out what she was working on."

"Oh well that makes sense then", Ginny replied as she held the Hourglass out for Luna to take.

Luna started to reach for it when the door to the compartment opened and a levitated trunk crashed into her back and sent her flying into Ginny. The ball on her necklace broke and suddenly the world went black.

Authors Note: Sorry this one is so short. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Shock 

Ginny's eyes slowly opened as she felt something move on top of her.

"Well now, that was mildly painful" A groggy voice said

Ginny stared up at Luna, "What the Bloody Hell happened?"

"I don't know", Luna replied as she picked herself up off Ginny, "I got hit with a trunk, slammed into you and that's the last thing I remember".

"Merlin's Beard. I am going to kick that idiot Creevey from one end of the earth to the other", Ginny raged. "As Head Boy he's supposed to know better then to levitate his trunk on the train."

Ginny looked around her for Colin but the Gryffindor wasn't there. In fact the compartment was completely empty except for the two of them.

"I'm not sure", Luna replied, "But Ginny we're not moving anymore. Do you think we were out long enough to make it to Hogwarts?"

Ginny startled at the news and ran quickly to the compartment window. Ginny's eyes went wide with horror and shock as she looked out over the platform.

"Um Ginny?" Luna said, "What are we doing back here?"

Ginny shook her head in disbelief, "It's worse then you think Luna, look over there."

Luna followed the line of Ginny's finger to a young couple with flaming red hair standing by a first year already in his robes. The father was proudly taking a picture while the mother was desperately trying to wrangle the rest of her brood together. The other two boys ran around the platform while 2 young babies lay sleeping in the pram by the father's side.

"That's your MUM and DAD!" Luna exclaimed her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Yeah it's Bill's first year at Hogwarts. All of us have a picture kind of like it".

"Oh Merlin! We're back in time!" Luna replied. "What the Hell are we going to do now?"

"How did this happen?" Ginny moaned.

Ginny sat down heavily on the bench facing the window. She put her head in her hands, her mind racing a mile a minute. Luna was pacing back and forth muttering to herself. Ginny's head hurt, she didn't know what to do. This was the strangest thing to happen to her since her first year at Hogwarts. She could only hope this turned out better then that did.

Luna's foot kicked something across the floor and she bent to pick up the odd hourglass that her mother had made. It was covered in a milky white substance. Luna looked down at her necklace and found that the ball she had taken to running her fingers over had broken.

"I think it has something to do with these." She held up the objects for Ginny to see. "We should keep them safe in case we need them." Luna wrapped the objects up in a scarf she pulled from her bag and placed them carefully inside.

Ginny pulled herself together and started talking whilst she thought.

"Dumbledore will know what to do, so we need to stay on the train. We need to come up with a story so we don't mess up the bleeding past. We have one robe apiece and no clothes...Dumbledore will probably fix that. We need to hide our house stuff... Say we're transfer students from America or something".

Luna's eyes lit up, "We can be sisters...Fraternal twins to explain why we look different. We need names."

Ginny's eyes sparkled as she began to get into the planning. "Callahan is an old family name which almost died out but it will work. We should keep our names as close to what they are so we do not make too many mistakes".

"What about Lunara for me and Ginnae for you, That way we can continue to call each other what we are used to." Luna suggested.

"Lunara and Ginnae Callahan sound good. Transfers from... Not America... How about that all girls school in Greece... Moirae Academy" Ginny said.

"Well since you are no longer Head Girl we should probably find a new compartment to sit in."

"Good Point, We should hit the bathroom first so we can do a couple of things so we don't get messed up."

Luna gathered her things up and followed Ginny back down the hall to see if they could find an empty compartment.

They found a compartment with only one other person in it and he was so engrossed in his book he didn't even look up when they entered and got settled in. They both relaxed as the train began to fill with voices. Friends coming together after a long summer, talks of beaches, vacations and Quidditch Cups filled the hallway beyond their compartment door.

Luna's eyes closed on her tears as she thought about her father. While she knew they would get home someday, she also knew she would miss the letters he sent every other day. She would miss Harry and Ron and Hermione who had promised to come and visit on their first Hogsmeade Trip. She pulled her legs up and put her head to her knees and let herself drift off to sleep.

Ginny watched her friend sleep as she got a book out of her bag and propped herself up in her favorite reading position. Her head down and her knees up, the book and her knees hiding her from view. She opened her book and laughed softly to herself as she read the inscriptions on the inside cover.

_'To My Best Friend and soon to be Sister Ginny, for Old Times' Sake',_

_Love always,_

_Hermione._

"Blimey Wormtail! Watch where you put that thing!" He yelled rubbing his shin.

"Sorry Padfoot..." The smaller boy said as he readjusted his trunk.

Sirius ran his hand thru his think hair, a habit he had picked up from watching his best friend Prongs. They boarded the train to Hogwarts after stowing their trunks and Sirius headed straight for their usual compartment while Peter went to go find James. Sirius opened the door and there was Moony already deeply engrossed in the book of the moment.

"Moony! How was the summer? Prongs and I missed your company!", Sirius laughed.

Moony looked up from his book his blue gray eyes sparkling with humor, "I don't know how you missed me Padfoot; I spent the first half of the summer listening to Prongs bemoan the fact that Lily won't date him and you trying to convince him to give up before I went on vacation with my parents. You both probably didn't even realize I was gone until two or three days after the fact."

"Oh that hurts Moony, really it does! Of course we noticed you were gone. Your books were missing from the room."

They were so involved in their usual bickering that they were completely oblivious to the fact that there were others in the compartment with them. Ginny smiled to herself, nothing had really seemed to change much, and the two of them were still just like this, happy to spend all day baiting each other and laughing about it. She glanced up every so often watching the young Sirius. He is gorgeous, she thought to herself, he's always been attractive but seeing him so free and happy without a care, the way his eyes light up when he laughs... Oh Merlin, I have to stop thinking like that she told herself firmly and tried to pay attention to her book.

Suddenly the compartment door opened and a tall girl with red hair and blazing green eyes strode into the space pulling a young man with messy black hair and dark eyes behind her.

"Remus, I am returning THIS" Shaking the boy's arm for emphasis, "TO you. He is absolutely useless to me at the moment."

Sirius burst out laughing, "What did you do Prongs? Evans looks really ticked off. I mean even more then usual."

"I'm innocent! I swear!"

"Alright Lily, what did James do now?" Remus asked mildly.

"HE," She shook him again, "managed to create some kind of candy that made one of the first years start puking uncontrollably!"

Peter's soft voice came from behind Lily where he was hiding, "I found the wrapper. It says Puking Pastille on it and is stamped with something I can't make out."

"ANY WAY, We can't get the boy to stop and Potter won't tell me what he did." Lily continued ranting, her voice only faltering when a sharp intake of breath from the corner of the car drew everyone's eyes.

"Damn it", Ginny exclaimed as she reached into her bag and drew out the other end of the sweet which had come apart and fallen into the depths of her bag.

"Give the boy this and he'll be fine", She handed the orange square to Lily.

"Thanks," Lily said as she accepted the candy. "Then it really wasn't Potter's fault?".

"What's going on?", A sleepy voice said from the other corner.

Ginny sighed. "No I suppose it was mine by default, it must have fallen out of my bag."

Luna raised her head only to find her gaze caught by Remus Lupin's; his blue-grey eyes alight with curiosity.

"Gin? Did the boys stick something in your bag before we left home?" Luna asked.

"Yeah one of their 'make you sick candy'..." She turned to the other occupants of the train. "Our brothers are a bit..." Her voice trailed as she searched for the right word.

"Off", Luna supplied, laughing to herself.

Sirius reached his hand toward Ginny, which she took gracefully. "I'm Sirius Black; this shaggy haired fellow is James Potter. The Bookworm is Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew is in the corner there and that..." He pointed at the back of the tall girl leaving the compartment "is our Head Girl Lily Evans. And you are?" His eyes seemed to be memorizing her face. Ginny blushed.

Luna smiled at Remus. "I'm Lunara and that's my sister Ginnae Callahan. We're transfer students from Moirae Academy in our 7th year."

Lily walked back into the room with a smile on her face. "It worked instantly", she said, "What was that?"

Luna glanced at Ginny and answered, "It was the other half of the candy. Our brothers came up with them to get them out of classes; they are lazy unless it comes to figuring out ways to get out of class."

"Well thanks for the help. I'm sorry I didn't stick around for your names"

Remus's quiet voice broke in, "Lily this is Lunara and Ginnae they're going to be in our year with us."

The train came to a halt and Lily grabbed James's arm again.

"Come on Potter we need to get going", she said in a rush as she tried to hurry him out the door

"You know Evans, you keep manhandling me like this and I'm going to think you like me." He said with a slight wistful tone to his voice.

"BAH! Don't make me hex you Potter... See you guys at the Feast", she tossed back as she rushed them from the room.

"She does you know", Luna's dreamy voice cut into the sudden silence.

"She does what?" Remus asked her.

"She likes him, a lot. She's just afraid to show it. And she thinks he's a pompous ass most of the time."

"Come on let's go see the school", Ginny cut in before Remus could comment.

They left the train together in a group and let the boys show them to the carriages. Their eyes were slightly misty as they looked over the Thestrals who pulled the carriages.

"Who was it?" Remus's voice interrupted their reverie, "I know you can see them, I can see it in your eyes."

Luna answered, "A friend", she said softly, "a good friend", and with that she got into the carriage and they headed towards the Castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Sorting 

They all filed into the castle in a pack, laughing and joking amongst them. Sirius and Remus were explaining the Sorting and the Welcome Feast to the girls as they passed down the corridor toward the Great Hall. A presence suddenly appeared behind them and a slightly amused voice interrupted the boys' descriptions.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, if you will excuse the girls, I must speak with them briefly before the Feast."

"Of Course Professor." " We'll see you in the Hall" they told Luna and Ginny before heading off again.

The girls turned as one and faced the man neither had seen in two years since his death at the end of their 5th term. He smiled down at them and said "If you will follow me was can discuss this predicament you seem to have found yourselves in."

They followed him into a room they had never seen before. After they had entered, he began talking.

"Now Professor Sinistra, Our Divination Teacher, warned me that something out of place and time was going to show up at this feast. Am I correct in assuming that she was referring to you?"

Ginny blushed and Luna looked downtrodden, "Yes Professor." They said together, "There was an accident on the train in our time and we were sent back here. We don't know what happened or how to fix it." Ginny continued for them both.

Luna took the items from her bag and handed them to Dumbledore. "These were my mothers'", Luna supplied. "We don't know what she was working on but we assume it had something to do with time," she grimaced, "Obviously…"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily "Well, I suppose the two of you will just have to continue on here until we figure this all out. You will have to be sorted again. Of course, I'm sure you bright girls have managed to come up with a cover story as to who you are and where you came from."

The girls quickly explained their cover story to him and thanked him for his help. Both felt vastly better about it all knowing that Dumbledore was now trying to help them get home.

"I will send to Diagon Alley for your school supplies and I will authorize a trip to Hogsmeade this evening to buy clothes and the like as an old man like me would have no idea what to get." He chuckled softly at his own joke and continued, "You may take the Floo from my office tomorrow morning since classes do not start until Monday. The password is Chocolate Frogs. Good? Good! Well let's get to it shall we?"

He headed out of the room down a short hall and into another small room. He turned to them before he opened the door. "I will ask you to wait on the other side of this door while I make a brief announcement explaining your presence and you will be sorted before the first years." He smiled at them and directed them thru the door into the Hall beyond.

Dumbledore stood in front of the podium and raised his hands for attention. Just as it had been in their time when he was alive he got it, instantly. The Hall went silent as he began his speech.

"Before we begin the sorting of the first years I would like to welcome two new students to our fair school. They are transfers from the acclaimed Moirae Academy here for their final year of schooling. Please make them welcome to Hogwarts. Lunara and Ginnae Callahan, would you please come forward to be sorted into your houses."

Professor McGonagall brought the stool with the Sorting Hat forward and placed it on the dais. Once there, the shabby hat began to sing as it had for years before and would for years to come.

A Thousand years or more ago

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from the wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw from the glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream;

they hatched a daring plan

to educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders

formed their own house, for each

did value different virtues

in the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor the bravest were

prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

and power hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

their favorites from the throng,

yet how to pick the worthy ones

when they were dead and gone?

It was Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head

the founders put some brains in me

so I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind

and tell where you belong!

Once the Hat was finished, Professor McGonagall started to read off the names.

"Ginnae Callahan".

Ginny stepped forward and picked up the hat, sitting down on the stool as she placed it on her head.

Hmmm odd very odd the hat's dusty voice sounded in her head you do not belong here yet but since you are here I agree with myself and place you in…

"GRYFFINDOR" the Hat cried out.

A great cheer rose from the Gryffindor table as Ginny walked over to it. Sirius pushed Remus over to make room for her next to him. She sat down and smiled at him as he reached over and squeezed her hand. "Welcome" he whispered in her ear.

"Lunara Callahan" the Professor called.

Luna stepped forward and Ginny held her breath as her friend placed the hat on her head.

Another one out of place…but different you are. You were placed where you once belonged but you have changed in ways we never expected. There is no other choice for you now than…

"GRYFFINDOR"

Again the table erupted with cheers as a bemused Luna walked toward the table and her very shocked friend. She sat down next to her and whispered in her ear "I'll tell you about it later." Ginny nodded and blushed again as Luna's eyes flicked to where Sirius was brushing Ginny's fingers with his, trying to draw her attention.

"Lunara?", a soft voice asked her hesitantly.

"Yes?" She returned as she turned to face Remus who was sitting next to her.

His voice seemed to catch in his throat as she raised her aqua eyes to meet his storm colored ones. "Ummm, I'm glad you're here… in Gryffindor I mean." He stumbled over the words as he continued to drown in her dreamy eyes.

"Thank you Remus," She replied, "I'm surprised but very happy to be here."

Her cryptic remark puzzled him briefly but he pushed it aside as his focus was broken moments later.

"Bill Weasley"

"GRYFFINDOR" the Hat cried almost before it had touched his head. The table erupted again. Ginny cheered her heart out to see the pride in her brother's face.

Dumbledore stood again smiled and simply said "Let's Eat."

And the tables filled with food. The First years were ooohing and ahhhing over the abundance of it all.

Everyone seemed to attack the food in front of them, the tables filled with laughter and talk.

Ginny looked up to see Lily across the table. Ginny watched her as her bright green eyes flicked over to watch James as he talked Quidditch with Sirius. She smiled to herself; hopefully it wouldn't be long until Harry's mom admitted to herself how much she really cared about James Potter. Luna and Remus were deep in a conversation about NEWTS. The feast was winding down and the Prefects were preparing to escort the first years to their dormitories.

"So Moony, you joining Prongs and I this evening?" Sirius interrupted his friend.

"What? Me? Miss my first look at the Head's Room? NEVER!" Remus replied.

Lily looked across at the two new girls. "Would you like to come too?" She asked.

Luna tried to demure but Lily continued, "Please? Don't leave me alone with Potter and his crew."

Ginny laughed, "Sure Lily we would love to."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- New Friends**

**Ginny **

Wow! What a night she thought to herself as she lay down on her bed. Her thoughts sliding back to the events of the evening. She ran them through her head again. The Common Room for the Head Boy and Girl seemed to Ginny to be a study in Gryffindor opulence. The dark stone floors were inlayed with patterns of red and gold tiles. The Beautiful frescos on the ceiling depicted the lives of the four founders of Hogwarts. The deep maroon couches and chairs with their soft gold pillows, and the walls lined with books. The six of them had filled the room with laughter and warmth, seeming to fall into instantly into an odd camaraderie. Dumbledore had sent for Peter just before they left the Great Hall and he had sent a message back to the boys explaining that his father was very ill and he was leaving immediately for St. Mungos. He told them he would owl them later to fill them in. So it was only the six of them who filed into the room later on. The boys grumbled about their missing friend, and James seemed to be in a slight pout until Lily suggested him and Sirius nip down to the kitchen to get the group some snacks for later.

Lily's room amazed the girls when she showed it to them. Ginny wishing she had had a chance to see hers in her own time. The thought was fleeting however as they walked down the spiral staircase into the Common Room and her eyes alighted on him.

Sirius Black, Padfoot, or Snuffles, whatever you called him he was the man who had haunted her dreams and many of her wakening thoughts for nine months now. Who in this time looked at her with eyes that were un-shadowed by the pains he would later experience. A man who actually seemed to look at her here and see not the youngest Weasley, or his godson's ex-girlfriend, but her, a woman who although she knew she should stay away wanted him, and always had. Blushing even now in the darkness she recalled the heat his eyes had held when he looked at her. Something she had never allowed herself to hope she would see directed at her and she knew she couldn't acknowledge it even though she desperately wanted to. She had turned her attention to the safe men in the room. Keeping up a running flirtatious banter with James and Remus who seemed to take it all in stride, the group stayed up half the night laughing and talking and playing Exploding Snap. Sirius and Remus escorted the girls to the Gryffindor Common Room where they parted ways to fall into their beds, glad tomorrow was Sunday and they didn't have to start classes immediately.

Ginny sighed as she rolled over in her bed and tried desperately to not conjure the sent of him around her. I'll just have to learn to ignore how much I want him. She thought. We'll just have to be friends. Eventually I know I have to leave and if I cannot keep him I don't want to know what I am missing. Just Friends, her head insisted. Her heart broke a little at the thought and even as her eyes closed and sleep pulled her down into its inky abyss she knew her dreams would be of him. They always were, and this time was no exception.

**Luna**

Luna also lay on her bed thinking, but her thoughts were not about the Heads Common Room or about the evening they had just enjoyed. Her mind was consumed with one thing, one person. The man she had loved since her second year at Hogwarts. In her head, in her dreams she knew they were meant to be together. Their souls resonated together like Lily's and James's did even though they hadn't realized it yet. She could see the tie in her head that connected them together. Although he was her age now and she still saw him in her mind as the older harried man from her time, His gentle storm colored eyes, his quiet demeanor, his caring heart all these things alone would have endeared him to her even if she hadn't felt the shock of recognition deep within her the moment see saw him on the train to Hogwarts. She knew her heart had chosen her mate, even though she knew there was no way he would look at her that way, even if he felt the pull as well he was too stubborn and too damn noble to act on it. She had been content to love him from afar, to be there if he ever needed her, but to live her life alone. Her eyes glimmered with tears, but now she was here in the past, with him, and he WAS looking at her. Shyly and quietly as is his wont, but still he saw her now. Her heart swelled with the chance to finally be able to make her wildest dream come true, to have his love if only for a short time. She would do it, she decided. This would be her gift to herself, even though when she returned it would be harder then it was before. I can accept that, she thought to herself, I could live with that if I allow myself this one thing, one shinning time of happiness. Her dilemma decided she closed her eyes and let sleep claim her. The smile on her face did not fade for she knew she would see him in her dreams, and she did.

**Lily **

Lily sat at her vanity and brushed out her long red hair as she reviewed the events of the day. She had always loved September 1st, ever since she had gotten her Hogwarts letter.

The day always meant she was going home, for the house with her parents and her sister in it never seemed much like home anymore. This time however she'd had a different reason to be excited, James Potter. She had finally decided to accept when he next asked her out. She grinned to herself, which usually was within 5 second of seeing her. She had been dwelling on it all summer and had realized that she really did like him, maybe even loved him. His brash and bold manner, which she had once associated with his enormous arrogance, seemed to be endearing. Once his head had deflated a bit at the end of last year his antics had seemed endearing. Not that she would admit that to him then…Hell she was barely able to admit it to herself now. Her eyes darkened, but he had not asked her, it hadn't happened. Maybe that was why she allowed herself to get so angry and accuse him of pranking the first year on the train, even thought while he was famous for his tricks he would never have been so deliberately cruel to a youngster. Her heart had plummeted so fast and far when he didn't ask her out that she had felt a sharp pain in her chest. I'm so afraid I've waited to long, she thought. She shook the feeling away before she started to cry and tried to concentrate on something else. Lunara and Ginnae, the new girls just seemed to click with her. The Marauders too, but Lily wasn't going to think about that.

They seem so cool, actually like people I can relate to. It would really be nice to have some girlfriends she thought. She had never really gotten along with the other girls her age and the one friendship she almost made had been cut short when Narcissa, Sirius's cousin had found out she was a muggleborn. The fledgling friendship had died quickly albeit not quietly. Lily thought about her impulse to invite the girls to her room to hang out that evening. Ginnae's gregarious personality and Lunara's forthright direct comments and the dry humor that matched her own had allowed Lily to truly relax around James and his friends for the first time. The six of them had laughed easily and really seemed to bond. Lily lay down on her bed and thought about James in the next room, her eyes suddenly filled with tears. I hope its not too late she thought as sleep overwhelmed her. 

**James **

James took the mirror out of his trunk and held it up. "Sirius Black"

"Damnitall Prongs, Wadda ya want? I was almost asleep," Grumbled a deep voice from within the mirror.

"You don't lie very well Pads" the dark eyed boy shot back at his best friend. "I can't sleep."

"Thinking about Evans again?" Sirius asked his friend gently

"Yeah, I know I decided to give it a break, but after this evening Sirius she didn't yell or insult me once!"

"I know it was a wonder all in all" Sirius replied "The last time the two of you were in a room together for that long she told you, you had all the sensitivity of a flobberworm" 

"Thanks for reminding me Mate!" James said darkly 

"Always happy to help." His friend laughed,

"I'm serious!"

"Really? And here I thought I was Sirius." 

"Oh Sod Off Paddy!" James groused, "What am I going to do? I love her!"

Sirius smiled "Give it time Prongsie, don't rush stick to the plan and maybe just maybe it will work out."

James's face looked confused for a second. "Mooney got his hand up your ass? Pads? That sounds more like him then you."

James heard a laugh from beyond the mirror. "I heard that!"

"Damn werewolf hearing" James swore. "Alright I'll try to sleep then. See you guys at breakfast."

"Night Prongs" he heard chorused from his friends.

He waved his hand over the mirror to clear it and lay down on his bed. Gods she was driving him crazy. His thoughts turned to her like they always did. Her hair, her eyes, her mind, her laugh. He loved everything about Lily Evans and he had since the first time he had seen the shy girl mount the stool during the Sorting Hat Ceremony seven years ago. Bloody Hell! He thought to himself he had tried everything he could think of and most of what Sirius could for the past seven years and nothing had helped. She had insulted him laughed at him and refused to give him a chance at every single turn. Mooney was right maybe it was time to move on. James's eyes filled with moisture and he dashed it away angrily, but he loved her and he didn't want to give up. He knew in his heart they were meant to be together. He just wished he could get her to see it to. Maybe the two new girls would help. In their presence Lily had finally seemed to relax and enjoy herself.

He had watched her laugh with Remus and Ginnae; tease Lunara and Sirius. Her emerald eyes had sparkled and she had seemed happy. He sighed now if she would just realize that all I want is to make her eyes sparkle like that again. Closing his dark eyes he settled down to sleep, thoughts of her led the way into his dreams, and he murmured her name. 

**Remus**

Remus's eyes were closed as he listened to his friend unpack his trunk in the dark. But his mind was not on Sirius or the noise he was making. His thoughts were the same place they had been since he had looked into those eyes, on her. Her hair was like heavy silver silk the way it slithered around her when she walked, her sea green eyes held such a deep unfathomable mystery to him. Everything about her stirred him in a way no other girl or woman ever had. It was as if she was the Lodestone of his existence and he didn't know what he was missing until he saw her, touched her hand. He shook himself; give over Moony you know better. It can never happen no woman will ever want to tie herself to a beast. You are just imagining the connection between you. He growled softly you're just horny and she's beautiful. His eyes cracked open as he heard Sirius talking softly. He followed the conversation with James trying to tear his mind away from the silver haired girl who had captured his thoughts. Sirius's voice gently asked his friend about Lily, and the conversation continued while Sirius tried desperately to get his friend to smile. Remus smiled to himself in the dark. As he heard James cry out that he loved her. He actually understood what his friend was feeling for the first time in seven years.

He shook himself again. Did I really just think that? I've only just met her I can't love her already. It's impossible. But then it wasn't impossible for James who has loved Lily since the first moment he saw her. A quiet voice sounded in his head.

Sirius smiled "Give it time Prongsie, don't rush stick to the plan and maybe just maybe it will work out." 

James's face looked confused for a second. "Mooney got his hand up your ass? Pads? That sounds more like him then you." 

Remus looked up and laughed out loud.

"I heard that!" He said with mock effrontery.

"Damn werewolf hearing" James swore. "Alright I'll try to sleep then. See you guys at breakfast."

Moony laughed at his friends reply and said goodnight at the same time as Sirius, before closing his eyes. His thoughts as sleep finally crept up on him were drawn back to a pair of lovely aqua eyes and silver hair, and that quiet voice in his head again telling him not to fight against his mate. "Shut up" he murmured to the voice as he fell asleep. 

**Sirius **

He bustled around unpacking his things trying to work of the abundance of nervous energy the evening had given him. A lot like his animagus form he wasn't able to stay still when he was excited or happy, and he was both. He was home at Hogwarts, James' place had been a second home to him but since the fallout with his family Hogwarts had become his real home. He was in the middle of actually folding his clothes when the mirror chimed. He grabbed the mirror and sat down on his bed his cleaning interrupted. 

"Damnitall Prongs, Wadda ya want? I was almost asleep," He grumbled at his friend

"You don't lie very well Pads" the dark eyed boy shot back... "I can't sleep." 

"Thinking about Evans again?" he asked his friend gently

"Yeah, I know I decided to give it a break, but after this evening Sirius she didn't yell or insult me once!" James' voice sounded almost pleading.

"I know it was a wonder all in all" Sirius replied "The last time the two of you were in a room together for that long she told you, you had all the sensitivity of a flobberworm"

"Thanks for reminding me Mate!" His friend said darkly.

He laughed "Always happy to help."

"I'm serious!"

"Really? And here I thought I was Sirius."

"Oh Sod Off Paddy!" James groused, "What am I going to do? I love her!"

Sirius smiled "Give it time Prongsie, don't rush stick to the plan and maybe just maybe it will work out."

James's face looked confused for a second, before he shot back "Mooney got his hand up your ass? Pads? That sounds more like him then you." 

Remus's eyes opened and he lifted his head up from his pillow. "I heard that!"

"Damn werewolf hearing" James swore laughingly into the mirror. "Alright I'll try to sleep then. See you guys at breakfast."

"Night Prongs" Sirius said in unison with Moony, and put the mirror down as it went dark.

Sirius lay down on the bed and smiled to himself, his friend was so in love; it really almost hurt to see his brother in pain over a woman. He had often wondered what it would be like to care about someone that much. He had never really gotten attached to any of the girls he dated and there had been a lot over the last few years. He had gotten quite the reputation as a ladies man. A reputation he really enjoyed but he was tired of dating. He was, although he would never admit to his friends, looking for someone he could settle down with but no woman ever really fit the bill. They were all pretty or smart or fun but they all lacked a certain something he could never really define. There was something about the new girl that drew him though. Ginnae seemed to be a study in contradiction, so strong and yet at times she seemed lost within herself. He was sure she had seen things, like he had. Her eyes held shadows that the others couldn't see. There was softness to her gregarious personality that attracted him. The way she looked at him it was like she knew him to the core. That seemed odd to him but he shrugged it off.

She was beautiful, oh yes; her hair so dark like a black ruby had been spun out into hair, her magnetic silvery eyes drew his instantly. He had utterly enjoyed the evening spent with his friends and the three girls. He had never had so much fun in the company of women he wasn't sleeping with before. His mind drifted off as sleep came closer.

His last thoughts were of a pair of silvery violet eyes and a smile that made his heart skip a beat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Shopping and Revelations**

Sunday Morning dawned a warm and sunny autumn day. Luna and Ginny woke up and joined Professor McGonagall in her office, as she had asked in her note. Skipping breakfast entirely.

"Good Morning Professor" They said in unison.

"Morning Misses Callahan" She replied "You are going to travel by Floo to Hogsmeade for shopping, I have taken the liberty of asking our Head Girl to accompany you, Ah Miss Evans, Good Morning to you. "

"Good Morning Professor, Morning Ginnae, Lunara ready to go?"

"Sure Lils." Ginny replied unaware she was using the marauder's old nickname for her new friend.

The three of them grabbed some of the green powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade" They cried out as they were transported to their destination. They stepped out of the fireplace at the Inn, dusted off their clothes and set off for the shops.

"What is this trip for?" Lily asked them "The Professor didn't mention."

Luna grimaced as she thought fast. "Clothes, our dear brothers decided to Prank us before we left. They took all our clothes out of our trunks."

"The Little Bastards!" Ginny continued with vicious glee "they are so going to get it when we see them next."

Lily laughed, "Well at least you get to go shopping! Let's go see what we can find." 

The three girls spent the rest of the morning pouring thru the shops in Hogsmeade and by the time they stopped for lunch Luna and Ginny had completely replenished their wardrobe and the three girls had become close friends, bonding over shopping as only girls can. As they sat down to lunch at the Inn they had discussed families and favorite classes and dreams for after graduation and had moved on to Boys of course.

"Soooooo, Lils" Ginny smiled at her friend slyly "Are you dating anyone?"

"No, I mean I like someone But I have been so awful to him for so long I don't think there is any chance anymore." She replied

Luna laughed out loud and Lily looked questioningly at her new friend with a hurt look in her eyes. "What was that for?"

"James loves you Lily" Luna said in her slightly breathy voice "All you have to do is relax and let him. You'll see the two of you are Soul mates. That kind of a connection can never be broken."

Lily's eyes widened and her jaw dropped "How…how did you know who… I mean… are you sure?"

Ginny giggled at Lily's reaction "Breathe Lils, and don't mind my sister, Loony does this a lot. And she's always right."

"Bite Me Gin" Luna said with a smile as Ginny stuck out her tongue at her best friend.

Lily watched the exchange with a kind of envy; she and her sister were never like that. A soft pensive look crossed her face and she smiled softly "Well I guess in that case I should say yes the next time he asks me out."

Luna nodded her head fast and Ginny cheered, "That would be Bloody Brilliant!" She said sounding exactly like her brother in that moment. A fact Luna was quick to bring up before quickly dodging the roll Ginny sent flying at her head.

Now it was Lily's turn to poke at the other two. "What about you guys? Any boyfriends at home or any interests on the horizon?"

Luna blushed hotly and Ginny's face turned white.

"Oh! I sense gossip!" Lily crowed "ok out with it both of you!"

Ginny's face began to get red "No one at home anymore. We broke up over a year ago, at the end of 5th year, and well no one here yet." 

Luna snorted again and Ginny shot her a dark look, but the sound had drawn Lily's attention to the pale girl. "What about you Luna? Any one caught your eye yet?"

Luna's eyes shone as she nodded. "Oh yes!" she said "But he always will."

Lily quirked an eyebrow at the odd statement but chose to ignore it, as she got the feeling Luna did that a lot. "OH! Do tell! Who is the lucky man?"

"Lupin, Remus Lupin." Luna sighed, her aqua eyes shinning and her face lit up as she breathed out his name her voice as dreamy as it ever had been. 

"WOW She's Gone!" Lily and Ginny said in unison and then cracked up laughing.

The three finished lunch and Floo'd back to Hogwarts still laughing. They headed straight to Lily's room intending on spending the rest of the day going over their clothes and playing dress-up and making over Lily for kicks. Luna and Ginny shared Fred and George's invention with their new friend who was sworn to secrecy under pain of horrible hexes. Lily exclaimed over them and the girls spent the next few hours putting on makeup and clothes and twisting their hair into as many different configurations as they could imagine, while trying on as many colors as the twins had devised. They were almost ready for dinner when they heard the boys downstairs talking.

"I suppose we're ready to head down to dinner." Lily mused looking a little worried 

"Stop stressing Lils. You look hot. James is going to choke on his tongue." Luna said looking her over.

Lily had found a color in the Nymphadora Hair Thingy, as Luna had taken to calling it, which deepened her bright red hair to a rich crimson that made her eyes shine like the emeralds the color was named for. It hung down her back straight and shining in the light.

She was wearing a tight black tank top with the words 'Approach with Caution' in silver letters on the front which faded every few minutes to 'This Witch Bites When Startled" and a pair of tight hip-hugger jeans with Ginny's new silver chain belt and black Mary Janes.

"Well right back at you," Lily returned, "You two could give a strong man a heart attack."

Ginny's hair fell straight to her hips with two small braids hanging down on either side of her face. She was wearing a sleeveless black half shirt with the words 'Real Witches Ride Hard and Fast' in a dark glittery red that faded like Lily's did until it read 'Quiddich Girls Rock.' Luna had laughed until she cried when they had found the shirt in the store and insisted that Ginny buy it. Ginny had to admit it looked damn good on her, showing off her belly ring she had gotten in Muggle London just this past summer, and the wizarding tattoo on her shoulder. Luna, Hermione and Ginny had all gone to a shop in Diagon Alley and gotten one after Voldermort's demise a celebration of survival. Her long jean skirt rode low on her hips and fell to her ankles; a pair of combat boots completed the outfit.

Luna had her hair in hundreds of tiny braids that reached almost to her waist. She was wearing a black tank dress that stopped at mid thigh and was decorated with shifting moon phases in silver and twinkling stars in a glittery blue. Her silver thigh high stockings were magicked in place and she wore a pair of strapy black heels that raised her height about 4 inches.

Ginny grinned evilly at her friends "Shall we go cause havoc?"

Luna smiled "Oh yes."

The girls smiled at each other and headed down the staircase to stun the men senseless.

Sirius and James were deep in a conversation about when to have the house Quiddich try-outs as they were short a chaser, and Remus was composing a note to send off to Peter, when the girls entered the room. Remus looked up from his parchment when suddenly all sound in the room ceased. A smile played at the edge of Ginny's lips as she watched the dumbfounded expressions flit across the usually talkative Marauder's faces. James's eyes were glued to Lily, as if nothing and no one else in the world existed for him in that moment. Sirius managed to pull his eyes from Ginnae long enough to prod his friend. 

"Hey Prongs! You going to talk or are you just going to stare at Evans until dinner?"

Lily and James both blushed at his words and James throwing all his carefully laid plans to the wind walks toward her. "Um Lily, Youwannagooutwifmesometime?" He rushed the words out of his mouth before he lost his nerve.

"What?" She asked "Could you repeat that in the Queen's English?"

"Lily would you like to go out with me sometime" He said again more slowly each word coming out very staccato with his head down.

"I would love to James," She said to him.

But James was already turning away dejected "That's alright I underst…" he stopped mid sentence "What did you say?"

"I said I would love too James." She repeated a smile spreading across her face.

James' face lit up like a fireworks display. He grabbed Lily and swung her around the room screaming "SHE SAID YES! PADFOOT! MOONY SHE SAID YES!"

When he finally put her down her eyes were sparkling and her cheeks were flushed. James gazed into her bright green eyes and murmured a soft "Lily" before drawing her to him and brushing her lips with his own. For a moment they seemed lost in each other until they were brought back to reality by Luna, Ginny and Sirius bursting out laughing as Remus voiced a hearty "It's about Bloody Time!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I own nothing at all that you might recognize it is all J.K. . . . The story line however and anything you don't recognize you can so totally blame on me.**

**  
AN: **_Thank you for the reviews if you have done so. If you haven't please do I love the feedback. I'm sorry about the long update time but life has unfortunately been hectic and I haven't had a lot of time to transcribe lately. I write longhand, as in on paper… yes I know it's archaic but it helps me with the editing process. _

**Chapter 7 – Class Schedules and Slytherin**

The next morning the six of them met at breakfast. Lily's sleepy eyes and the way James held her hand throughout the meal were telling point to the rest as to what the two had done after the group left them alone the previous evening. Professor McGonagall walked up and down the length of the Gryffindor table distributing their schedules for the term. As they accepted them from her they each started to groan and compare.

Schedules for Ginny, Sirius and Remus

Monday- Double Potions Slytherin 

Free Period

Transfiguration Slytherin 

Lunch

Double Herbology Hufflepuff 

Defense against the Dark Arts DADA Slytherin 

Tuesday- Double Charms Hufflepuff 

Arithmancy Ravenclaw 

Free Period

Lunch

Double Care of Magical Creatures Slytherin 

Ancient Runes Ravenclaw 

Free Period

Dinner

Wednesday- Double DADA Slytherin 

Potions Slytherin 

Free Period

Lunch

Double Transfigurations Slytherin 

Free Period

Herbology Hufflepuff 

Dinner

Thursday- Double Ancient Runes Ravenclaw 

Free Period

Care of Magical Creatures Slytherin 

Lunch

Double Arithmancy Ravenclaw 

Charms Hufflepuff 

Free Period

Dinner

Friday- Free Study- Electives- Teachers Asst. Please Submit your choices to your Head of House no later than Wednesday. 

Schedules for Luna, Lily and James

Monday- Double Potions Slytherin 

Free Period

Transfiguration Slytherin 

Lunch

Double Herbology Hufflepuff 

Defense against the Dark Arts DADA Slytherin 

Tuesday- Double Charms Hufflepuff 

Arithmancy Ravenclaw 

Free Period

Lunch

Double Care of Magical Creatures Slytherin 

Divination Ravenclaw 

Free Period

Dinner

Wednesday- Double DADA Slytherin 

Potions Slytherin 

Free Period

Lunch

Double Transfigurations Slytherin 

Free Period

Herbology Hufflepuff 

Dinner

Thursday- Double Divination Ravenclaw 

Free Period

Care of Magical Creatures Slytherin 

Lunch

Double Arithmancy Ravenclaw 

Charms Hufflepuff 

Free Period

Dinner

Friday- Free Study- Electives- Teachers Asst. Please Submit your choices to your Head of House no later than Wednesday. 

It quickly became obvious that with the exception of their electives they had almost every class together. James smiled at Lily "Brilliant this is a great schedule! Best I've ever had!" He said pulling his girlfriend closer to him.

Sirius groaned "Bloody Hell Prongs it's all right for you, you've got Lily in almost every single class. But look at it for the rest of us, look how many bleeding classes we have with the Snivillus."

James laughed throwing his arm around his friend. "Buck up Padfoot at least it looks as though he bathed this summer."

The group filed into the potions class and headed, to the unofficial Gryffindor side of the room. Sitting two to a table James and Lily, Sirius and Remus, and Luna and Ginny took their seats. Professor Slughorn walked into the room from his office. Welcome back to all my Newt Students. For this term we will be brewing Veritaserum, this will be a paired exercise. So everyone up and when I call out the pairs please find a station and begin.

"Lily Evans and James Potter, Remus Lupin and Lunara Callahan, Narcissa Black and Trevor Zabini, Severus Snape and Ginnae Callahan, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, Anais Tobiason and Sirius Black."

Lily shot Ginny a worried look and sat down at her table with James. Sirius cringed and patted her arm as he headed over to sit with the ebony haired witch who seemed to be batting her big blue eyes at him. Ginny threw herself into the seat next to Snape and began furiously copying the instructions off the board in front of her, trying to dismiss the ideas running through her head. Most of which involved hexing the Slytherin bitch next to Sirius until she didn't even resemble a human anymore. Snape was confused by the very angry but very beautiful witch next to him.

"I don't believe we have met," He said to her, seeming to snap her out of her dark reverie. "I'm Severus"

"Ginnae" She answered "Nice to meet you." But her tone did not match her words and the smile she tried to give him was cold.

Slughorn was wandering between the tables while everyone was setting up, when he got to where Ginny and Severus were sitting he stopped.

"Hmmm Callahan, Callahan… You girls wouldn't by any chance be related to Basil Sinjun Callahan, the inventor of the Collapsible Cauldron?"

Ginny's eyes widened "Yes sir, He's our great uncle."

"Ah excellent," He barked in his loud voice. "Basil was an old friend, oh yes a very old friend. I was so sorry to hear about your mother, terrible tragedy, Basil said Sean was never the same after Ardianna's death. Are you're brothers well?"

"Yes they are thank you sir." Ginny replied as she made a mental note to arrange a meeting with Dumbledore at once. She should have remember Slughorn's ability to ferret out family ties in an instant.

Snape was looking at her with a look on his face that said he had not only followed her conversation with Professor Slughorn, but that he understood what it was about. She blushed fiercely and turned her eyes back to her instructions.

She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he got out the ingredients to start the potion. He was meticulous as usual and very focused on the task, but he kept stealing glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking. Oh Merlin, she thought to herself, I think he is checking me out. How utterly creepy is that? I've worked with this man, bled with him, and he always treated me as though I was less than the dirt he scraped off his shoes. Now he's looking at me as though he would like to know what color my knickers are? She shuddered at the thought. They worked in silence for the rest of the class. As they were packing up and setting the cauldron in the brewing room he turned to her.

"You're new and so I'll give you some advice, Stay away from Potter and his group of mongrels. You should really be looking to make friends with a better sort." His arrogance seemed to roll off him in near visible waves. "I would be happy to assist you in that." He ran his hand up her arm and leered at her.

She pulled her arm from underneath his fingers in under the blink of an eye. "Severus," She said in an icy cold tone her silver eyes flashing. "We will be working together until this project is finished, so listen well for this is your first and final warning. Touch me again without my permission and I will hex you until you lose several choice body parts, which I'm sure you would like to become fond of, and all the Healers at St. Mungos will be unable to reattach them." She turned on her heel and her bag seemed to jump across the room into her outstretched hand, as she stalked to the door, leaving a fuming Snape and a group of stunned Marauders behind her. Lily was smiling while James and Sirius, who had drawn their wands when they saw Snivillus touch their new friend, were standing openmouthed gaping like carp. Luna burst out laughing earning her a dark glare from Snape as she turned to Remus and elbowed him in the stomach to remind him to close his own mouth.

"That's my sister," She said with glee. "such a vicious bitch!"

Ginny half turned and shot over she shoulder "Woof, Woof"

Her retort only caused Luna to laugh harder, soon she was joined by the rest of the group as Sirius sighed and stared at Ginny as she walked out the door to the classroom. "I think I'm in love!" He said.

Their free period passed quickly and so did Transfigurations. Professor McGonagall had been particularly pleased with how advanced Luna and Ginny were in her subject and they earned 20 points each for Gryffindor over the course of the class, which earned them another dark glare from a still fuming Severus Snape. As the class filed out the two girls lagged behind.

"Professor?" Ginny said.

"Yes Miss Callahan?" The woman replied removing her glasses and cleaning them on her robe. "What can I do for you?"

"We would appreciate it if you could inform the Headmaster that we need to speak to him as soon as is convenient." Luna replied.

"I can certainly pass along the message…Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"No ma'am nothing is wrong per se. "Ginny continued for them shaking her head. "we have just run into something we need to inform him of."

"Ah in that case I am sure you can expect a reply from him soon." McGonagall said.

"Thanks Professor" they said as they left the classroom and headed for the Great Hall and lunch.

They joined their friends and bolted down a quick meal before heading off to the greenhouses for Herb logy. This class was shared with Hufflepuff and passed without incident. Their next class was Defense against the Dark Arts with Slytherin. They filed into the class a little early and found seats, Sirius pulled Ginny down into the seat next to him. Ginny turned away and continued her conversation with Lily desperately trying to conceal her reaction to him touching her hand. The rest of the class took their seats as Professor Evenstar strode into the room from his office.

"Afternoon class, we will be doing a general review of your skills today in the form of duels. So please leave your things and follow me to the practice room." As he spoke he walked over to the Picture of Ninnian the Dark and murmured the password.

The class followed him into the dark room. The torches blazed to life and Ginny looked around her at the padded walls, the benches on either side, the balcony above them and the silver inlayed dueling circle in the center of the dark stone floor. _It hasn't changed much _she thought.

"Everyone in?" The professor inquired. "Yes? Alright then. I will Pair you up, you will retire to your benches and await your turn to duel. Losers will wait out the rest off the class in the balcony, winner will return to their bench and await their next duel. We continue until there is a clear winner. Understood? Good." And he began listing off the pairs.

"Evans-Snape

Potter-Tobiason

Lupin-Parkinson

S. Black-Crabbe

G. Callahan-N. Black

L. Callahan-Goyle

Hardy-Zabini

Bell-Malfoy

Mallory-Nott

Asher-Newcomb"

He ran down his list and each pair headed off to one of the benches. They were paired Slytherin vs. Gryffindor but then that was really no surprise. As Ginny made her way to the bench on the right side of the room she tapped Sirius on the shoulder.

"Who's Malfoy?" She asked "I didn't see him in Potions." She replied as he pointed him out across the room.

"You wouldn't have," He returned "It's his worst subject, he dropped it right after OWLS. Amusingly it's my cousin Narcissa's best. They are to marry directly after Graduation according to my Cousin Bella."

"Oh" she returned as she stared across the room at the man who had killed Tonks and nearly killed his own son.

"Alright, First up Lets go." Came the professor's brisk voice.

Snape and Lily walked over to the circle, faced each other and bowed, wands out and ready.

"Begin on my mark…one...two…mark" Professor Evenstar cried.

Lily cried out "Impedimenta" but was hit by an disarming spell cast by Snape and was propelled out of the circle. Snape sneered as he headed back to the Slytherin side of the room. Lily cheerfully blew James a kiss before heading for the balcony to watch the rest of the duels. James, Remus and Sirius made short work of their opponents, and then it was Ginny's turn. She faced Narcissa across the circle and waited for the professors' signal.

"Begin on my mark…one...two…mark"

Ginny immediately set up a shield with a Non-verbal command and stepped left avoiding her opponents 'Expelliarmus'

She barked out a short "Petrificus Totalus" and Narcissa fell to the ground. Ginny then called out "Wingardium Leviosa" Sending Narcissa out side the circle and winning the match.

Luna was up next, she faced Goyle across the circle and at the professors' signal simply stepped to the right and held out her hand, calmly using a non-verbal 'accio' to take his wand. She waited for the professor to declare her the winner and returned to her side of the room smiling sweetly at the shocked marauders. The Gryffindors lost the next two matches and the Professor began his list again.

"Lupin-Nott

Potter-Malfoy

Black-Newcomb

L. Callahan-Zabini

G. Callahan-Snape"

"Alright Lupin, Nott into the Circle lets go" The professor said.

Luna watched with apprehension and interest as the two faced off against one another. Their voices rang out, hex, counter, curse, counter curse, charm, and so on until Remus caught Nott with a jelly legs charm and was declared the winner. James lost his match to Malfoy and joined Lily on the balcony. Sirius and his opponent battled to a draw when they both got knocked out to the circle at the same time. Luna beat Zabini who obviously wasn't paying attention to her first duel and got caught by the exact same trick. Then it was Ginny's turn. She faced the dark eyes of Snape across the circle and shivered at the cold rage that burned there.

"Begin on my mark…one...two…mark"

Snape cried out "Serpentsortia" and Ginny countered by Transfiguring a Knut from her pocket into a mongoose, which promptly dispatched the Cobra in front of her. He tried the full body bind but she had already executed a non-verbal shield. Everything he threw at her she defended but she did not attack, finally he lost his temper he began to call out another spell which had Ginny's eyes go wide as she countered quickly.

"Sectum…" he began but he never finished.

Ginny's clear voice rang out over his "Tewi Cylch Ennyn" the liquid welsh flew off her tongue and he was instantly silenced and bound with rings of flaming blue fire. Her non-verbal Accio took his wand away, thus winning the match.

Professor Evenstar shook himself out of his shock to address the class as Ginny went back to her side of the room. "Well Class, what you have just witnessed is the Ellylles Curse. It is said to have been devised by Morgana herself it instantly silences and binds your opponent. It has proven in the past to be unblockable and there is to date no known counter for this spell. It is effectively one of the most advanced and useful Defense Spells to learn… and one of the hardest. Alright then the next group… Lupin-L.Callahan, Newcomb-G.Callahan, Black-Malfoy.

Remus shook himself out of the daze he had been in and faced Luna across the circle, and waited for the Professor to start the match. At his mark they circled each other and the battle began. He had never been in such a fierce battle they both were equally matched from what he could tell curses and hexes flew as did counters and charms until she finally caught him with something he didn't expect.

He soft dreamlike voice called out "golau-leuad brydio." Fire the color of the pale moon poured from her body in an ever widening sphere until it pushed him right out of the circle but he did not burn. He shook himself again as he headed to the balcony the wolf within him raising it's head from the touch of moonfire. He looked over at Lunara and the beast inside him growled a deep _**MINE, MY MATE**! Leave me alone _he thought to himself. _She's too good for us._

Ginny easily defeated her next partner and Malfoy defeated Sirius, who joined his friends on the balcony above watching their two new friends face the last Slytherin. The professor spoke again "Alright now there are three of you left. L. Callahan and Malfoy will fight and then the winner will fight G. Callahan. Luna looked at Ginny and smiled a feral grin crossing her face. Ginny grabbed her arm as she headed to the circle.

"You cannot hurt or kill him Luna! You know the rules." She said in a harsh whisper.

"I'm not planning on killing him… I just want to embarrass him a lot."

"Ah!" Ginny laughed. "have you considered the possibility of another Malfoy the incredible bouncing ferret?"

Luna's eyes lit up with fierce glee "Great minds" She said to Ginny as she continued to the circle. At the Professor's mark she dodged a Stupify spell and raised her wand picturing what she wanted in her mind she transfigured Malfoy into a ferret and bounced him around and then right out of the ring. The balcony erupted with laughter as the Gryffindor students watched the Slytherin bounce around the ring. Luna held the incantation until the Professor declared her the winner and then released Malfoy who giving her a dark glare of pure hate turned and stalked away.

Luna and Ginny were the only two left. The Professor noting the time called a halt to the Duels. "The Last 6 contestants standing can each take 5 points for their houses. I'll see you all Wednesday, please have 2 feet of parchment ready on the first chapter in your book when you come to class. That will be all."

The Marauders came down from the balcony and met the two girls as they were collecting their things.

"Holy Merlin you guys are fucking amazing!" James said dodging slightly to the side to avoid the slap Lily gave him.

"Honestly James Potter, such language." She said laughingly "Though I have to agree with the sentiment. Where did you guys learn all that?"

Luna glanced at Remus "We had the very best teacher."

"And a lot of practice." Ginny continued

"So what else can you do?" James asked as the group headed down the corridor toward their common room for their free period.

"Do you always ask this many questions, James?"

"Why yes actually I think I was inflicted with terminal curiosity at birth."

"Sounds serious… Maybe you should take some time and have Madam Pomfry check that out for you." She retorted.

Sirius snickered and Luna giggled at the exchange.

The group turned as they heard someone pelting up the hall toward them. Bill Weasley skidded to a stop in front of them completely out of breath, trying to gasp out his message.

Ginny turned her radiant smile on him and said in a soft voice "Breathe Little one, What can we do for you?"

"I have a message for you from the Headmaster." He gasped holding out the parchment to Ginny proudly.

"Thanks Bill." Said Luna earning a bright smile from the boy.

Ginny opened the note :Please join me in my office before dinner for that chat you requested. – Albus Dumbledore. PS the Password is Sugar quills.

She handed the note to Luna who read it over and nodded while Ginny explained it to the rest of the group. "Dumbledore wants us to come to his office before dinner." She said " we'll go now and meet you in the great hall later."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I own nothing at all that you might recognize it is all J.K. . . . The story line however and anything you don't recognize you can so totally blame on me.**

**Chapter 8- Breathe**

They approached the stone gargoyle and gave the password, as they ascended the staircase to the office they noticed that nothing much had really changed, except perhaps the curtains.

"You asked to see us Minerva?" Sirius grinned cheekily at his former teacher turned colleague and Headmistress, as he flopped bonelessly into one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Thank you for coming Remus, Sirius. Yes I have some rather disturbing news. Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood never made it to Hogwarts."

Both men instantly came to attention their eyes filled with worry.

"It seems there was some kind of a Temporal Accident on the train and the two girls have disappeared. I have sent an owl off to Luna's father, but as the two of you are closest to the Weasleys, and to Harry and Hermione I wanted to ask you to break the news to them." McGonagall continued.

Remus looked tired "Do we know what happened?"

"It looks like an experiment of Cassandra Lovegood's was activated by an accident on the train. From what we can tell, and from a piece of recent information that came to light earlier, they were sent back in time to September 1st 1977. Which was coincidently the day Cassandra married David Lovegood. Also it fits the events that happened in that year."

Remus nodded and glanced over at Sirius who had not spoken since they sat down. His friends face was deathly white and his grey eyes were clouded with grief.

"Ginnae" He whispered softly in obvious pain.

McGonagall sighed. "I'll tell you what I know I was left this message which was delivered to me today." She handed Remus the Parchment.

Dearest Minerva,

I am sorry to have to dump this on you but if you are reading this then I am dead. Really sorry about that by the way Minnie. There is something that began 22 years ago that will come to fruition now. You will I know recall the exchange students from Moirae Academy who attended Hogwarts in that year. I know I misled you and did not tell you the truth but I could not as I knew these two held an important destiny and needed to be able to explore it fully without us stepping in to try and prevent what happened to them. Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood are in fact Ginnae and Lunara Callahan. My granddaughters as they were known. I hate to have to leave you to be the one that informs Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black who the girls are, but such is the nature of life, and death for that matter. The girls will be returned to their proper time although they will have changed greatly from their foray into our past. I have forwarded some documents that will be released upon the time they return. Tell Remus and Sirius to breathe and know my best thoughts are with you.

Affectionately,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Remus' hands began to shake as he handed the letter over to Sirius. His mind consumed with one thought. Lunara…Luna.

He began to pace back and forth in front of the desk but turned quickly to catch his friend whos knees went out having read the letter.

"NO!" He cried "NO it's not true…It can't be, Moony! It can't be her." He sobbed into his friends shirt as Remus hauled him to his feet.

"We'll go and inform the Weasleys, Minerva." Remus told her as he picked up Sirius.

"Breathe Remus, In that Albus was right. Just Breathe."

"We'll try." He replied

The two men quietly left the office and headed down the corridors to Remus' rooms, once inside Sirius threw himself down on the couch and Remus lowered himself into a chair. "Accio Photo Album" He said as the large album bound in a patchwork of Light Blue and Amber Leather flew across the room and into his waiting hand. He turned it over and tears formed in his blue-grey eyes as he remembered the day she had given it to him 'Blue to match your eyes now,' She had said 'And Amber to match when the wolf comes out to play' He blinked the tears away and opened the album, he ran his fingers over the picture of a young woman with Silver hair and Aquamarine eyes smiling her dreamy smile. Standing next to her was a girl who if you changed her hair color and her eyes was the spitting image of Ginny Weasley. How had they never noticed he wondered to himself as he heard a catch of breath behind him.

"Moony, It is her isn't it."

Yes, Sirius it does look that way."

Sirius laughed and it was a painful thing to hear. "How the hell am I going to tell Harry he dated his Godmother?"

Remus smiled "Well that's one way," He said getting up from his chair and moving to throw an arm around his friend. "I guess it's better than telling Molly you snogged her baby girl."

Sirius shivered. "Lets go break the news to Molly and Arthur. We can figure out what to do about Harry later." Remus said pulling himself together as best he could.

Sirius groaned, "At least with the Weasleys we don't have to get into the gory details."

They went over to Remus' fireplace and Floo'd over to The Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner and talking to George and Fred who apparently had stopped by for a home cooked meal.

"Remus, Sirius! To what do we owe the pleasure?" Molly said turning toward the two gentleman who had appeared in her parlor. Taking in their pale and wan faces she asked quickly "What's wrong?"

Remus rubbed the back of his neck "Molly, we need to talk to you and Arthur. Is he at home?"

Molly shook her head "He's at the Ministry, but he should be arriving very soon." She glanced up at her clock and watched as the hand for her husband went from Work to traveling.

Arthur Weasley appeared into his kitchen. He took in the pale visage of his visitors and sighed.

"Evening Remus, Sirius, What's going on?"

"Molly, Arthur, Maybe you should sit down" Remus suggested "I really do not know where to begin" he said to the friends sitting at the table.

"There was an accident on the train and Ginny has traveled back in time." Sirius blurted out.

"Brilliant!" Fred and George said in unison.

"WHAT?" Molly cried "OH my baby, Arthur what are we going to do?" Arthur held his sobbing wife and shot a stern look at his sons.

"She's fine Molly. We know where…or should I say when? Oh never mind… the girls are safe Dumbledore left a letter concerning this that was delivered to Minerva today. He's helping them and will no doubt bring them home. It may just take awhile. But we do know they are at Hogwarts."

"You keep saying they." Arthur pointed out to Remus, as he relaxed a bit knowing his girl was safe and that Albus was helping her.

"Luna Lovegood was with Ginny when the accident occurred. It appears that this was a result of something that Luna's mother had been working on before her death." Remus continued. "but right now that's all we know, aside from the fact that Albus' letter assured us that the girls would be returning home. We just do not as yet know when it will be."

"I so need to talk to Harry" Sirius muttered under his breath as his friend was talking, but no one was paying attention to him.

Remus rose from his chair and turned his back on the room to silently dash the tears out of his eyes. "We should go now." HE said softly. "I am sorry about all of this Molly, Arthur." The draped his arm over his friends shoulders and headed to the fireplace."

"Remus!" Molly's voice called from the kitchen. "Thank you for being the one to tell us, You too Sirius. It's better having come from such good friends."

"Thanks Molly" They replied together as they grabbed the Floo powder and threw it into the fire, stepping into the leaping green flames they shouted "Defense Study, Hogwarts." And disappeared.

They arrived back in Remus' study and continued into his Living room. Remus began pacing trying to figure out what to do as Sirius flung himself to the floor and curled up in front of the couch in his animagus form, obviously not wanting to talk. Moments later they were shocked by the arrival of Harry and Ron, followed shortly by a flustered Hermione.

Harry took in the scene as he made his way to the chair and sat down, Patting Snuffles on the head and asking, "Remus what's wrong? Fred and George made it sound urgent that we come talk to you… and you look terrible by the way."

"HARRY! You don't just blurt out that someone looks terrible. That's rude!" Hermione interjected.

"Why? He does… and Sirius is brooding. You can almost feel it from here." Harry replied.

"I take offense to that… I never Brood." Sirius replied from the floor still curled up but now himself.

"You do too Padfoot. But that's besides the point." Remus replied chuckling a little at his best friend, before his face turned sad again.

Hermione walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Remus, tell us what's wrong. In this Harry's right you look like someone's run over your dog." Sirius harrumphed at the comment but didn't move.

"I was going to owl you guys when we had figured out how to tell you… but since you are here, have a seat and we'll talk. But I'm so not doing this sober." He waved his wand and a bottle of firewhiskey appeared on the table along with 5 glasses already full.

Harry sat up straighter in his chair, he knew that Remus almost never drank strong spirits as it made the wolf inside him harder to control. Sirius sat up and leaned against Remus's knees as he grabbed for a glass that was in front of him passing one to Remus as well.

"Sirius and I have a story to tell you. Please listen and try to understand." Remus began, looking at Harry and Ron. " It all started September 1st 1977, we were in our 7th year and we became friends with two transfer students. Well actually your Mom became friends with them first, Harry. They were amazing witches far surpassing all of us in most of our classes, but that was explained away easily when it was revealed who they were, or at least who we thought they were." Remus took a long drink from his glass his eyes misty and far away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Finding Family**

Ginny and Luna sat across the desk from Professor Dumbledore. He looked them over his bright blue eyes twinkling like Christmas lights behind his half moon glasses.

"So what is the problem that brings you two lovely ladies to see me today?" He said smiling at them.

"Well Professor, it's like this," Ginny began looking sheepish. "In our chooseing of our identities we sort of forgot who else we might be involveing."

"I assume you are reffering to the fact that Professor Slughorn believes you to be my granddaughters?" He interrupted.

"Yes Professor." Luna said "We are very sorry about the misconception, Ginny didn't think the story all the way through."

Dumbledore waved his hand stopping her apology. "Do not be sorry, I for one am not. From what I have heard from your Professors I would be honored to have such bright and talented witches in my family, and the notion to those very same teachers will explain away the quite frankly advanced level of magic you two seem to possess. I believe it best to endeavor to maintain this minor fiction. Besides it will do me no harm to have two such lovely young ladies showing affection for me." He grinned at them as he stood up and walked around the desk to stand in front of them. "You look a lot like your mother, Miss Weasley and you have your fathers eyes, Lovegood if I recall correctly." The girls stared openmouthed in shock at their Headmaster.

"Now off with you, dinner awaits, and what sort of grandfather would I be if I kept you from your food?"

He escorted the girls out of his office and down to the Great Hall. He turned and tward them one more time before they entered. "And should it ever come up, I prefer Granpere'. " He chuckled as he entered the hall and headed to the Head Table his eyes blazeing with sheer delight.

Luna shook her head at the batty old man, as they headed into the hall and the Gryffindor table. "That went better than expected. Odd…but good none the less."

Ginny had to agree but kept silent as they sat down, smiling to herself as Sirius bullied a third year into moveing down so that she could take the seat beside him. Lily looked in askance at the girls as they slid into their seats beside the Marauders.

"Did your meeting go well?"

"Yes," Luna replied "we worked out what we needed to." She looked up and caught Lily's quizitive look. "There was a slight discrepancy in our transcripts that needed to be ironed out."

The six finished dinner and parted company as Lily and James had a meeting with the Prefects to start planning the Holloween Ball that was coming up next month. The rest went back to the Common Room. Remus took out a book and draped himself over a chair in the corner and pretended to read. What he was really doing was watching Luna, who took a small frame out of her bag and enlarged it to reveal a tapestry loom. Setting it up in front of her she began to weave meticulously by hand. He couldn't see the pattern as she had draped the back with black fabric. He longed to get up and look at what she was creating, but she seemed to guard the pattern so fiercely when Sirius tried that he couldn't bring himself to intrude. So he just watched her as she moved the shuttle back and forth changing the colors of the soft looking yarn at will with her mind. He longed to talk to her, to start some kind of conversation, but he couldn't. Her aquamarine eyes were shining with something he couldn't place, but that made the part of him that wasn't a man rise up. It wanted her. He WANTED her in a way no other woman, no other person had ever been capable of making him react. There was a primal, almost animalistic desire to claim her, to possess her, to make her his. To Mate with her, the wolf supplied. Just the thought made Remus shudder with longing, but he knew it was impossible. No woman could or would ever accept the secret he carried within him, no woman would ever willingly bind herself to a monster. His fate had been sealed long ago and he knew he should accept it, accept the fact that his path was to be walked alone. No more tries… No more memories modified…no more. His mind whispered to him. His ears perked up as he heard her sigh, and he looked up to catch her eyes dropping from his face, tears shimmering in them unshed. His heart beat faster. He thought he had seen his pain in her eyes, as if she could read his thoughts, but that was impossible…she would need to look into my eyes for Legimancy. She sighed again and carefully put up her work, turning to look at Ginnae who was currently trounceing Sirius in a game of Wizards Chess.

Luna looked over at Ginny and caught her attention. "Ginnae," She said speaking in French. "Le coeur de loup appelle mais il des denys il encore. Mon coeur saigne. Je dois courir." (The heart of Wolfs calls but it denys it still. My heart bleeds. I must run.)

"Attendez jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité tombe et nous irons. Pouvez-vous attendre mon cher coeur jusqu'à ce point?" Ginny returned. (Wait until the darkness falls and we will go. Can you await my dear heart up till that point?)

"Je suppose, j'irai sommeil. Réveillez-moi quand il est temps. N'oubliez pas." (I suppose, I will go sleep. Awake me when it is time. Do not forget.)

"Je n'oublierai pas, Luna. Nous courrons avec la nuit, et votre coeur sera guéri." (I will not forget. We will run with the night, and your heart will be cured.) Ginny replied a shadow crossing her eyes.

Luna quietly turned and walked up the stairs to their dorm, as Ginny watched her friend from below gather into herself with sad eyes. She turned back to her game with Sirius not hearing his softly spoken "Votre mouvement, mon Cheri" (Your Move, my dear).

Later that evening after everyone else had gone to sleep Ginny wakes Luna. They open their window and change form winging lightly out into the night sky, over the Quiddich Pitch and deep into the Forbidden Forrest. The silver raven dove thru the branches and transformed again into a silver wolf with eyes that reflect the color of the sea. The falcon followed after circleing lazily in the sky for a few more moments, transforming before she hit the ground into a large dark red dog with bright silver eyes…echoing the colors of the falcon she had been moments ago. They raced and romped through the forrest, tearing through the underbrush and zigzagging thru the trees. Free and without care they raced out of the woods and came to rest at the Quiddich Pitch. The dog transformed and Ginny stretched her limber body tward the sky. Luna followed her, reluctant to leave the wolf form behind. Luna's mind traveled to her past…the future of this time…when they had just mastered their first forms.

_**Hermione sat with them in the parlor of the Burrow. Ron and Harry were out testing their new forms. Ron had found himself to be a reddish gold Lion, Harry a sleek panther with ebony fur and emerald eyes. Hermione's form was a golden brown leopard. Luna found it slightly amuseing that the golden trio were all feline while she and Ginny were canine in nature. Hermione was discussing the fact that she thought that they could rework the animagus spell set to allow them to have more than one form.**_

"_**I've studied up on Native American and Old Celtic Legends" she said waveing her hand as Ginny groaned "No hear me out… Finding out what animal you become as an animagus is a lot like finding your totem or spirit animal. The thing is these beliefs say that no one really has just one totem, so why can't you learn to embrace the others like you embrace the first?"**_

_**Luna watched Ginny's eyes grow as thoughtful as her own as they digested Hermione's suggestion.**_

"_**I suppose you could," Luna replied "It would just be a matter of changing your focus and reworking the charms a little. I mean it isn't as though the training isn't already there. I don't have to focus to change form anymore its more like opening myself to that basic part of my soul. If there are other forms we could attain I'm sure with focus and study we could find them."**_

"_**I don't see how it could hurt to try." Ginny chimed in **_

_**For the rest of the summer they had worked on it in secret, until each of them had found their second totem, their second transformation. Ginny a red falcon with silver markings, Luna a silver raven and Hermione a golden eagle. This was a secret they kept to themselves, giving them a form that they didn't have to register with the Ministry. Oh Luna knew eventually Hermione would admit to having figured it out and would register her other form as well but until then it was a secret they shared.**_

The girls changed form and flew carefully up to their window. They fell in their beds never knowing they had been seen. One pair of twinkling blue eyes admired their ingenuity and another the color of fog and mist stared after them, stunned and amazed.

It was almost three in the morning and he still couldn't sleep. Sirius knew he was obsessing but he couldn't get the picture of what he had seen out of his mind. He knew he had spied on them, and the violation of their privacy haunted him as he knew within his heart he would have been livid if someone had done the same to him and his friends. But he just couldn't help himself. He was way to inquisitive by nature to let something like that go. He had understood their conversation although he knew it was unlikely that anyone else did. But Sirius came from family with old values which still taught French as a cradle language, as he suspected did the girls. Although he had distanced himself from his family entirely after they had disowned him he knew enough about the old ways to know that very few of the pureblooded families still taught them these days. Sirius leaned back against his bed and sighed he would just have to put it out of his mind and see what happened. Maybe one day they would feel comfortable enough to tell their secrets to him, then he could tell his own. Still the realization of having seen not only 2 more Animagi at Hogwarts but having seen them have more than one form was something that shocked him to the core. OH well, there is nothing I can do about it now, He thought. And with that thought he allowed himself to drift into a deep sleep dreaming of a red dog running with him in the woods.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Hogsmeade **

The next several weeks seemed to fly by and suddenly it was October. The Halloween Ball was coming up in one week and the first Quidditch match only days after. Ginny had shocked her new friends by out flying every other comer to take her place as chaser on the Gryffindor team. The girls had settled down into the routine of school and classes that they had both bonded over long ago. Luna and Ginny thought it was amusing to listen to the boys make excuses for Remus the days they moon was full and accepted their lies without a flicker. Although they had watched them from their avian animagus forms. It was now the last Hogsmeade Weekend before the Ball and Ginny, Luna and Lily were planning to go out to buy their costumes. The day had dawned bright and sunny, and the light pouring into the room made Ginny groan as she heard Luna's bright singing from the other side of the room.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, Do you have to be so bloody cheerful in the morning?"

Luna snickered at her friends surly tone. "No," she said sweetly "I just do it to annoy the hell out of you."

Ginny opened her eyes in time to catch Luna's smirk. "Bite me" She returned as she dragged her body out of bed and towards the shower that would unfog her mind. 20 minutes later she emerged feeling almost human again. She threw on her clothes and robes and headed down to the common room still scowling. Luna was sitting on one of the couches laughing at something that James was saying to Lily, while the rest of their little group were deep in a conversation about something.

"Good to see you awake and chipper Gin." Luna said an evil glint in her eye.

"Oh Bugger off Loony! You know I don't do well with mornings." Ginny returned.

"I know, that's why I tease you so much… It's just so easy." Luna laughed.

"Yeah just wait, you'll get yours you sick chipper wench."

Luna stuck out her tongue at Ginny who gave her the finger as the boys who had been watching the whole thing like a tennis match, burst into laughter.

Remus pulled himself together before the other two did and gasped "They're as bad as the two of you" He said to James and Sirius.

Sirius pulled himself up and said with mock hurt. "I am not that bad. Take it back Moony! It's not my fault Prongs here is an arse."

"Oh no not your fault at all since you provoke him, and everyone else at every opportunity." Lily said chuckling.

James punched Sirius lightly on the arm and shot a grin at Lily for defending him. "Awwwww… she loves me."

The blush that flashed across the red heads features and the look of utter joy that suffused James' face brought a smile tugging at Ginny's lips.

"I need coffee." She said briskly trying not to let the smile show. "Before the Love Fest makes me ill."

The rest of the group followed the surly girl to the great hall for breakfast still laughing. Three cups of coffee later and Ginny was finally able to take part in the good mood that prevailed among her friends. The sextet headed up to the common room to get ready for their trip to Hogsmeade. Lily led the girls through the portrait of the Singing Goddess to the Heads Rooms after they had grabbed some clothes so they could get ready together. They had decided they would wow the guys and match. Well with a few changes. Lily had chosen a long flowing skirt in a vibrant green and a black tank top that read in green letters 'I live in my own little world' and faded to 'But it's ok they like me here.' Ginny's skirt was black and rode down on her hips, her half shirt was also black and read in gold and red letters 'I'm the girl your parents warned you about.' Luna's skirt was a deep cerulean blue, her tank top was silver with dark blue letters spelling out in a flowing hand 'Run with me through the night.' And changed to 'Howl at the moon and be free.' And pictured shapes of a pack of wolves running along it under the words. She was very proud of that shirt as she had enchanted it herself. Each of the girls had donned the necklaces they had bought in Hogsmeade on their first trip a velvet choker in each of their favorite colors for Lily green, for Ginny black, and for Luna deep blue with a triquetra that sat at the hollow of their throats. After brushing their hair and doing a little makeup they headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room to meet the boys. They entered the common room and found it empty. Ginny walked to the stairs that led up to the boy's dorm and called up to them.

"Are you guys ready? Or should we go on without you?"

"Coming Mother!" James replied as they bounded down the stairs, the other two laughing at his remark. All laughter came to an abrupt halt as they skidded into the room and got their first look at the women in front of them. Three jaws dropped simultaneously, and three hearts sped up at the sight before them. James recovered first and took a trembling step closer to his girlfriend.

"Are you ready to go, My Lady?" He said in a soft tone extending his arm to her. His usual ebullient attitude subdued by the effect of her beauty.

Lily snickered softly "That would be lovely Sir James." She replied with fake hauteur, and with one swift glance back at her two friends they swept out of the room together.

Remus and Sirius stared after their friend shocked at this turn of events, before turning back to the two radiant beauties in front of them.

"Well I guess that leaves us to go walking around." Remus said "Unless the two of you would rather be alone?"

"Oh no Remus we would love the company." Ginny replied placing her hand gently on his arm, and adopting the same tone Lily had used "Good Sir Knight, Wouldst thou please show us the village that lies below the castle?" She asked simpering up at him and batting her eyes. Luna snorted and Sirius cackled at her teasing, as they all turned to leave the common room arm in arm.

------------------------

The small village was bustling with Hogwarts students enjoying their day out and searching for the perfect costume for the ball. The prefects along with Lily and James had decided to have a party for the 1st , 2nd and 3rd years in one of the secondary halls that would begin after the annual feast and run until 8 pm. While the Great Hall was reserved for the dance which would begin at 9 for 4th years and above. Remus and Sirius explained that they already had their costumes as the Masque was one of their favorite running traditions at Hogwarts and they had planned it all out long in advance. Ginny and Luna really wanted to get started looking for a costume but they also wanted to wait for Lily so the group decided to hit Honeydukes first.

"Good Morning Remy, Darling!" A tall but rather plump witch called out from behind the counter as they entered the sweets shop.

"Good morning Ameila." Remus answered sweetly.

"We have some of that Muggle chocolate you like so much." She cooed to him "Edwin went special to Glasgow to get it before the start of term."

Remus's eyes went wide and he breathed in a reverent tone that Ginny had only ever heard come out of Luna. "Godiva."

Luna's ears perked up from where she was standing perusing a display of Licorice wands. "Godiva? Where?" and she rushed over to where Remus was standing in front of the display. Her small hand reached out to stroke the golden packaging with awe. Her hand brushed Remus' as she did so and they both looked over at each other and blushed. Totally caught up in their mutual adoration of chocolate that they never noticed the other two members of their quartet were laughing so hard there were tears in their eyes and they were holding each other for support. Finally coming out of their private reverie Luna and Remus turned toward the laughing hyenas their friends had become.

"Oy Moony! I do believe you have finally found someone who likes chocolate as much as you do." Sirius gasped out between fits of giggles.

"I was just going to say the same about Luna." Ginny finally got out.

Luna filled her arms with chocolate and grabbed Remus' hand and pulled him toward the counter to pay. Turning back she spat out "Oh Sod off the both of you." But her blush at holding Remus' hand took the sting out of her words.

Ginny continued to giggle while she went shopping for her own sweets. Licorice Wands and Sugar Quills and Chocolate Frogs and of course Luna and Remus' Godiva packed into their bags they left the store and headed off to meet Lily and James at the Three Broomsticks.

After sharing a few Butterbeers and the Story of Remus and Luna and the Muggle chocolate with Lily and James, the girls went off to shop for their costumes for the ball while the boys headed off to Kibbling's Quidditch Store and Zonkos.

"Blessed Merlin! That's perfect for you Lily!" Ginny exclaimed pointing in the window of the shop as they approached it. "You have to go try it on."

The three entered the shop and Lily immediately flew over to the suggested garment fingering the fabric. She turned at Luna's startled and ecstatic shriek of joy.

"Oh they have it in other colors too! This is too perfect."

The three of them put their heads together and came up with the perfect plan for their costumes as they tried on and bought the dresses, leaving the store to pick up the remaining items they needed.

----------------------------

Remus sighed as he watched her dance across the road a bag in her hand heading into another store with Ginny and Lily. It was getting harder to control himself when she was around. He wanted to go and grab her, claim her, possess her. He shivered at the thought.

"Moony, you are too hard on yourself. Just tell her how you feel." The deep silky voice came from behind him.

"Yeah, like that's working really well for you Padfoot." He said his voice dripping with bitterness.

"She won't let me near her alone," Sirius growled "Otherwise I would have told her by now. You on the other hand are running from someone you want… who I might add wants you. You need to give yourself a chance, Moony, give her a chance."

"Maybe…" he replied to his friend "When did you get so wise Siri?" He asked looking up as grey eyes met hazel ones.

"I dunno maybe that last bludger did me in at practice." Sirius joked gaining a small smile from his friend. "Come on, James and Zonko's await."

Sirius linked his arm through his friends and steered him out of the store and across the square in the center of the village toward the joke shop that had become like a second home to the boys. They saw James as they entered and jumped apart at his quickly raised eyebrow. "Something the two of you need to tell me?" He asked with a snicker. Sirius glared at his laughing friend.

"Oh bugger off you bloody Prat!" Sirius muttered at his laughing friend.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Down by the Lake **

It was late afternoon and the sextet had returned to Hogwarts and were hanging out around the lake enjoying the warm Indian summer. Luna's soft humming as she wove her tapestry while talking to Lily, who's head was resting in James lap while he chatted with Ginny about Quidditch.

"What are you humming Luna?" Sirius asked.

Ginny snickered as she recognized the song. It was one that written for Remus after the final battle.

"Just a song Siri," Luna answered

"Sing it for us oh muse." James snickered \

Luna looked over at her friend. "Ginny, You up for it?"

Ginny's smile spread slowly across her face. "Sure sis, Accio Guitars" And in minutes Ginny and Luna's guitars sped down from the sky and into their waiting arms. They began Luna taking the lead with her dreamy voice and Ginny's coming in for harmony.

Secure yourself to heaven  
Hold on tight, the night has come  
Fasten up your earthly burdens  
You have just begun

In the ink of the night I saw you bleed  
Through the thunder I could hear you scream  
Solid to the air I breathe  
Open-eyed and fast asleep  
Falling softly as the rain  
No footsteps ringing in your ears  
Ragged down worn to the skin  
Warrior raging, have no fear

Secure yourself to heaven  
Hold on tight, the night has come  
Fasten up your earthly burdens  
You have just begun

I'm kneeling down with broken prayers  
Hearts and bones from days of youth  
Restless with an angel's wing  
I dig a grave to bury you  
No feet to fall  
You need no ground  
Allowed to glide right through the sun  
Released from circles guarded tight  
Now we all are chosen ones

Secure yourself to heaven  
Hold on tight, the night has come  
Fasten up your earthly burdens  
You have just begun

Secure yourself to heaven  
Hold on tight, the night has come  
Fasten up your earthly burdens  
You have just begun

In the ink of the night I saw you bleed  
Through the thunder I could hear you scream  
Solid to the air I breathe  
Open-eyed and fast asleep  
Falling softly as the rain  
No footsteps ringing in your ears  
Ragged down worn to the skin  
Warrior raging, have no fear

Secure yourself to heaven  
Hold on tight, the night has come  
Fasten up your earthly burdens  
You have just begun

Secure yourself to heaven  
(in the ink of the night I saw you bleed)  
Hold on tight, the night has come  
(through the thunder I could hear you scream)  
Fasten up your earthly burdens  
(solid to the air I breathe)  
You have just begun  
(open-eyed and fast asleep)  
Secure yourself to heaven  
(no feet to fall, you need no ground)  
Hold on tight, the night has come  
(allowed to glide right through the sun)  
Fasten up your earthly burdens  
(released from circles guarded tight)  
You have just begun  
(now we all are chosen ones)  
Now we all are chosen ones  
(secure yourself to heaven)  
Allowed to glide right through the sun  
(hold on tight the night has come)  
Released from circles guarded tight  
(fasten up your earthly burdens)  
Now we all are chosen ones

Their voices faded out from their tight harmony and they opened their eyes to see not only their friends but others who were drawn by the sirens call of their voices and the sheer power of the song.

"Another… Please Lunara… Ginnae another." Remus breathed out not wanting the moment to end so soon.

The girls smiled to themselves and started with another song written for the war. This one written by Hermione and Luna one night after a particularly grueling mission.

Sticks and stones  
Battle zones  
A single light bulb  
On a single thread for the black  
Sirens wail  
History fails  
Rose-colored glass  
Begins to age and crack  
While the politicians shadowbox  
The power ring  
In an endless split decision  
Never solve anything  
From a neighbor's distant land  
I heard the strain of the common man

Let it be me  
(this is not a fighting song)  
Let it be me  
(not a wrong for a wrong)  
Let it be me  
If the world is night  
Shine my life like a light

Well the world seems spent  
And the president  
Has no good idea  
Of who the masses are  
Well I'm one of them  
And I'm among friends  
We're trying to see beyond  
The fences in our own backyards  
I've seen the kingdoms blow  
Like ashes in the winds of change  
But the power of truth  
Is the fuel for the flame  
So the darker the ages get  
There's a stronger beacon yet

Let it be me  
(this is not a fighting song)  
Let it be me  
(not a wrong for a wrong)  
Let it be me  
If the world is night  
Shine my life like a light

In the kind word you speak  
In the turn of the cheek  
When your vision stays clear  
In the face of your fear  
Then you see turning out a light switch  
Is their only power  
When we stand like spotlights  
In a mighty tower  
All for one and one for all  
Then we sing the common call

Let it be me  
(this is not a fighting song)  
Let it be me  
(not a wrong for a wrong)  
Let it be me  
If the world is night  
Shine my life like a light

This time when the music ended both the girls had glistening eyes and begged off singing anything more.

Sirius' heart had flipped over in his chest listening to them. Her smoky voice made him quiver deep inside.

None of the slowly dispersing crowd had noticed the headmaster standing quietly by the tree behind them.

"Lunara, Ginnae." The deep voice called out to them.

"Oui, Granpere?" Luna said without a thought in response to their first names. Ginny flinched at the sharp intake of breathe from those around them.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily above his glasses. "I wanted to know if the two of you would consent to sing at the Masque on All Hollow's Eve? We will be having a band but I'm sure the rest of the students would appreciate the experience we were all treated to here. Wouldn't you say so Minerva?" He said turning to look at a very stunned McGonagall.

"I suspect so Headmaster. I for one would love to hear more from these two." She replied. The two of them and everyone else around them looked on waiting for the two girls to reply. After a short whispered conversation none of it in English the two girls said in unison. "We would love to Granpere."

He smiled at them affectionately. "There then that is settled, Minerva I believe we should continue our walk and leave these children to enjoy the rest of their day." With that the two Professors walked away headed back toward the castle.

Ginny and Luna took a deep breath, turned toward their friends and waited for the storm to break. Lily looked at them with a confused look on her face, James' eyes were clouded by shock. Remus looked pale and Sirius seemed to have found the answers he had been looking for, as he just looked relieved.

"Granpere? Now I don't speak French but even I can figure that one out." Lily said

"Well I speak it just fine, and I'm wondering why our good friends decided to leave that little tidbit out of their history." James huffed.

Luna looked at Ginny with a pleading in her eyes, one Ginny understood too well as saying FIX THIS, and she sighed before answering her two confused friends. "The Headmaster is our grandfather. Our Mother before she was married was his only daughter Ardiana."

"Bloody Hell! Why didn't you tell us before?" Sirius cursed.

"Oh yeah because I usually enter into all my conversations by announcing my familial ties like some arrogant Slytherin." Ginny shot back at him causing him to blush. "Besides," She gentled her tone a bit looking at him "We were supposed to keep it a secret, Granpere didn't want our teachers to feel obligated to go easy on us because of him. It's the main reason we haven't been here since 1st year. If things were different we would have never come here." Her voice caught slightly at the end making Sirius want to run over and hold her tight.

"Well no use crying over spilled pumpkin juice." Luna said lightly. "Besides Gin… we have a performance to plan now."

"Speaking of which," Remus butted in "The two of you are amazing. I can't wait to hear what you come up with for the Ball."

"Ah yes the Ball…Hey Gin." Sirius said turning his eyes on the red haired witch.

"Yes Siri?" She answered meeting his grey eyes with her violet ones.

"Wanna go to the dance with me?"

"Sure why not. Someone's gotta keep you out of trouble." She laughed at his pout. He always did the best pouts and puppy dog eyes.

They gathered their things and started to head back to the castle. Remus lagged behind the group trying to screw up his courage to ask Lunara to the dance. She glanced back at him and decided to lag behind as well.

"Remus?" her dreamy voice interrupted his musing. "A Knut for your thoughts?"

"Um… I was… well… I was wondering if… I mean I'll understand if you don't…" He stopped dead as she put her hand on his arm and looked up at him with her sea green eyes.

"I would love to go to the dance with you Remus." She smiled into his shocked eyes her own twinkling.

"Thank you." He said simply and grasped her hand as they hurried to catch up with the others.

**AN: Songs in this chapter are Secure Yourself and Let It Be Me by the Indigo Girls and I don't own that anymore then Harry Potter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize it all belongs to JKR or the people stated...anything else is absolutely my fault.**

**_AN:I am sorry this update took so long, my life has been very hectic,I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, we like reviews they make us feel good. I would like to credit my Gryffindor Partner in Crime and Life for helping me with this chapter and for being my Beta even from 3000 miles away, I'll make a Slytherin of you yet.Goda! (enjoy)_**

**Chapter 12 - Frivolity And Stress Relief**

With one week to go before the Halloween Ball, and their teachers piling on more homework than ever before, the girls frantically got their music set together. Deciding on songs they had written for the men they loved as well as a few written by Hermione.

"I miss them." Ginny said softly as they finished charming a gem to play the accompaniment to one of their songs from memory. "Usually Hermione does this for us when we used to play together."

"I know," Luna replied "I miss them too…I miss My Da, and Your family. I miss Harry and Mione…Hell I even miss Creevy. But if you ever say that in public I will deny it." She grinned at her 'Sister'. Sometimes she thought that their lie was closer to the truth than their real lives. Ginny was really a sister to her. They were closer to each other than to any member of their own families. "You know Gin. I glad it was with you though."

"Hrmmm?" Ginny replied her guitar pick in her mouth.

"If I had to have this happen with anyone I'm glad it was you. At least then I don't feel weird calling you a sister. You already were."

Ginny's eyes went soft and glittery as she held back the tears that threatened to fall. "I know what you mean Luv, You are the sister I always wanted. I mean Hermione is going to be my sister-in-law and I'll be glad to have her but even she isn't as close to me as you are." She shook her head and straightened her back. "OK Lovegood enough Mush… back to work on that charm. I want to have the background music for 'Take Me As I Am' done by dinner time. We still have Arithmancy homework to do with the group. And I need to work on that AR project with Sirius and Remus."

Luna laughed and buckled down to work. "Gak! You sound like Lily and Mione."

"I guess once a Head Girl always a Head Girl." Ginny giggled as she finished up her charm and started packing her things away. "I'll meet you in the common room I want to see what the boys are up to."

"OK, be right down…"

Ginny entered the Gryffindor common room to find James and Sirius deep in conversation in the corner while Remus read a book and rolled his eyes at them.

"Heyla boys! What are you doing?" She asked as their heads shot up at her approach.

"Uh Nothing," James started trying to look innocent.

"Nothing Huh?" Ginny laughed "You are going to have to do better than that James I have 2 brothers that put your innocent look to shame and I know for a fact that they never ever are."

Remus laughed aloud at the stunned looks on his friends faces. "The Marauders are planning a prank for their own personal stress relief later on in the week and they are trying to figure out what to do." He said.

"Moony! You're not supposed to spill our secrets like that!" Sirius chided

"Oh relax Padfoot, She's not going to tell. I can tell by the evil glint in her eye."

"Well you are right about that" Ginny returned "I'm not going to tell… although if the two of you are very nice I might regale you with a story of a prank my brothers once played on some people at our old school. You might find it useful."

"Oh no Gin," Luna interrupted "You're not going to tell them the Calypso prank are you?"

"Calypso?" Sirius's eyes lit from within with a dark glee. "I like the sound of it already."

Ginny snickered "I knew you would." And she preceded to enlighten them as to not only what it did but how it could be accomplished.

"You are positively an evil little witch aren't you?" James said when she was done.

"You don't know the half of it." Luna said as her sister giggled. "Right little Vixen that one. Takes after the boys…hard to believe she was up for Head Girl of our old school."

Ginny pouted "I'm hurt sister dearest! I seem to recall you doing your share of pranks and sneaking around after curfew right along with me."

Luna sighed "Alright so I'm no innocent angel either."

Remus put his book down and laughed. "You two can be just as bad as they are." He pointed to James and Sirius with his thumb. "Now I'm going down to the library to meet Lily for dinner, are you two coming? OR are you planning on sitting arround here all night discussing the evilness and lack of innocence of our new friends?" He started to walk out of the common room when he stopped dead having heard the snickers begin behind him.

"I didn't mean that as it came out…I'm sorry…" His face was beet red when he turned back to find the four of them laughing like hyenas.

"Sokay Remy," Luna choked out around her laugh. "I know that's not what you meant."

"Well Ummmmm Good I guess." He replied his face still flaming a dark red.

The silence that followed the snickering seemed oppressive, With a wink at her sister and a smile for Remus, Luna looked up and stated in her usual dreamy voice one of the nonsensical phrases that had led people to call her Looney for so long.

"So... Purple?" She asked.

Ginny snickered seeing where this was going. "behind the barn?" she replied

"You ate your way out?" Luna shot back.

"That's discusting!" They finished in unison.

The boys looked at them as though they had lost their minds, before joining the gale of laughter emminating from the two girls. The five Gryffindor's entered the Great Hall still chuckling.

After dinner, Ginny, Luna led the boys up to the fifth floor. Using the excuse of a study session so as not to arouse suspicion from their housemates. Entering a deserted stretch of hallway the girls paused bringing the whole group to a halt. The girls glanced at each other smirking. Ginny muttered, " We need a place to practice." walking a small ways down the hall

"yeah" Sirius replied "but.."

Whirling around cutting Sirius off she repeated, "we need a place to practice."

"We know Gin but…" this from James

Suddenly turning her back on the group she whispered again angrily "We need a place to pratice."

"Uh sis I know your crazy and all." Luna chuckled. "But what about that room?" She pointed over to a door that was now obvious in the middle of the wall.

The boys startled before sharing a long considering look. "well…." James paused " how did we all miss that ?"

"Dunno" Luna quipped "you three gits were probably too busy watching Ginny's and my pretty little arse's to pay any attention" She chuckled

Ginny snickered as she glanced over to see Remus flushing bright Red. With an evil gleam in his eye Sirius shrugged " I'll cop to it even if my mates won't " he chuckled as Ginny had to whirl toward the door to hide the blush climbing her neck and cheeks

"It's prolly just a store room" James quipped

"well then that's perfect " said Luna as she opened the door "No reason for anyone to bother us " she snickered at some private joke between her and Ginny as they walked into a long room that apparently contained one of the long tables from the dining hall.

"Bloody hell !" Sirius exclaimed " how come this room never showed up on the …ooof." the air came out of his lungs as James and Remus both Elbowed him in the stomach

"What was that Sirius ?" Ginny asked as the door closed behind them…..

The next morning brought their plan to fruition. They woke up early and met in the Head Common Room. Ginny and Luna along with Remus agreed to play lookout while James and Sirius completed the charm on the Slytherin Table. As the dining room began to fill with members of all the houses as well as the head master and assorted teachers the final Slytherin seat was filled when a strange noise filtered through the air over the sounds of the hundreds of chattering children and teachers. The Calypso music began to play and the entire dining hall stopped and turned to look at the Slytherin house table where Severus Snape stood with one foot on the table looking utterly bewildered and confused but it was obvious the music was coming from him.

"**_Shake, shake, shake, Señora, shake your body line  
Shake, shake, shake, Señora, shake it all the time  
Work, work, work, Señora, work your body line  
Work, work, work, Señora, work it all the time_**"

Snape climbed up on the table as he sang .All of the sudden slytherin House en masse lurched to their feet the music seeming to jerk them into action.

_"**My girl's name is Señora  
I tell you friends I adore her  
And when she dances, oh brother!  
She's a hurricane in all kinds of weather"**_

At this point the several of the slytherins who had already began to move with the beat of the music joined snape in singing echoing back to him

_"**(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) OK, I believe you!  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) OK, I believe you!  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) OK, I believe you!  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) Whoa!**_

Shake, shake, shake, Señora, shake your body line  
Shake, shake, shake, Señora, shake it all the time  
Work, work, work, Señora, work your body line  
Work, work, work, Señora, work it all the time"

The rest of the room erupted into laughter as the slytherin house excepitn snap placed hands on eachother hips and began to dance a conga line around their table . snickering Sirius looked up at the widly gyrating Snape "having fun Snivelus"

_"**You can talk about Cha-Cha!**"_

Was all Snape could reply with .

"_**Tango, Waltz, or de Rumba  
Señora's dance has no title  
You jump in the saddle  
Hold on to de bridle!**"_

The room erupted again as Severus held onto an imaginary bridle and romped arround the table slapping his arse. Just as the next chorus began they're headmaster, taken up by the moment, joined the conga line his blue eyes twinkling and chuckling the whole way

_"**(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) OK, I believe you!  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) Rock your body, child!  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) Somebody, help me!  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) Whoa! **_

**_Shake, shake, shake, Señora, shake your body line  
Shake, shake, shake, Señora, shake it all the time (Whoa)  
Work, work, work, Señora, work your body line (Yep)  
Work, work, work, Señora, work it all the time_**

Señora, she's a sensation  
The reason for aviation  
And fellas you got to watch it  
When she wind up, she bottom, she go like a rocket!

(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) OK, I believe you!  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) Hoist those skirts a leetle higher!  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) Up the chim-en-y!  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) Whoa oh oh oh!"

Snape slid the length of the table on his knees food and drink spilling in his wake to applause and laughter from the other three houses.

_"**Shake, shake, shake, Señora  
Shake your body line  
Work, work, work, Señora  
Work it all the time  
Dance, dance, dance, Señora  
Dance it all the time  
Work, work, work, Señora  
Work it all the time"**_

Narcissa Black and Anais Tobiason were drawn away from the conga line and mounted the table to shimmy beside Snape as he sang the last verse.

"**_Señora dances Calypso  
Left to right is de tempo  
And when she gets the sensation  
She go up in the air, come down in slow motion_**

_**(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) OK, I believe you!  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) Somebody, help me!  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) OK, I believe you!  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) Whooooa!**_

Shake, shake, shake, Señora, shake your body line  
Shake, shake, shake, Señora, shake it all the time  
Work, work, work, Señora! "

As the song ended all three houses stood cheering and laughing wildly as it seemed all the Slytherins could do was look at each other bewildered and blush before beating a hasty retreat as Dumbledore shot mirthful and knowing looks at the Gryffindor's table especially his 'granddaughters' and they're new friends.

_**AN:Jump in the Line by Harry Belafonte, The Purple Joke By My love's college best friend Shaggy (We miss you Sean).**_


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **Sorry for the long delay between chapters… I was in the process of moving across the country and I just got my Internet back. I am hoping that there will be no more long delays between chapter updates. Thanks to my Love Kanrin for helping me through the tough writers block spots I get myself in. Thanks also to Ireth Enelya for her quick grammar lessons… My Beta Claire has been sick so any mistakes are so my fault and not hers.

**AN Addendum: **This note is for those who may have issues. For the purposes of story development and because a good friend requested it Harry Potter is GAY. That's right, while there will be no actual slash in this story and it is only mentioned in passing and very passively I just thought you should be warned ahead of time after I received a review asking about it.

**Chapter 13 – Window into the Vipers Den**

"Bloody Brilliant! I wish I had been there to see it!" Harry crowed, "Snape must have been furious."

Hermione giggled "How absolutely devious! Humiliating not only Professor Snape but also all of Slytherin in one fell swoop! It would almost make you think the girls were Weasleys! The twins would be proud."

Remus and Sirius jolted at her words, as they hadn't yet told them the true identities of the girls.

"Circe's Tit's! Malfoy must have been livid. I'm damn surprised you made it out of school that year alive. From the tales I've heard from Blaise about Draco's dad He had just as small a hold on reality as Moldybutt used to."

Green flames flared up in the fireplace as a head poked through. "Harry?" the voice said timidly "You there?"

"I'm here love, what's wrong?" Harry replied

"I was just wondering what was going on. The Weasley twins Floo'd me to tell me you were coming here instead of straight home."

"Ummm Remus, is it ok for…" Harry began but Sirius interrupted him.

"Just come on through Blaise. You should know by know you are always welcome."

The quiet dark haired Slytherin walked out of the fire and quickly into his lover's arms. "Il mio amore, missed you" he murmured

Harry's smile lit up the room and murmured something back to his love before pulling him down in front of the chair. Blaise took up a posture not unlike that of Sirius in front of Remus.

"So what's going on?" he asked as he sat down.

Harry quickly filled him in and passed him a glass of Firewhiskey.

"Oh Merlin! I've heard this story!" Blaise Zabini chuckled. 'My father used to tell me this story when I was little."

"Oh?" Remus said, "Please do tell."

"Well according to my father after the 'Humiliating Dance Number' Malfoy called a meeting in the Slytherin Common Room that night…"

The room buzzed with people all trying to talk at once, Lucius walked down the steps from the seventh year dorms and called the meeting to order with a sharp rap of his cane. The room fell silent at once.

"This latest prank by those so called Marauders was an absolute outrage!" He began "Those stupid Gryffindor prats need to be taught a lesson in respecting their betters."

A chuckle came from the other side of the room, and Malfoys head turned towards the sound. "You have something to say Zabini?"

"I thought it was funny, you really need to learn to loosen up Malfoy." Trevor said "Besides the Headmaster even joined in, he's not going to take too kindly to any retaliation."

"What that bumbling fool thinks is irrelevant!" Lucius spat his face turning quite a vivid shade of puce in his fervor.

"Lucius is right! They have to be made to suffer for this latest Humiliation!" Narcissa Black's eyes seemed to crackle with indignation.

Trevor Zabini chuckled under his breath as he heard Severus mutter. "Cissa You would think Lucius was right if he told you the Easter Bunny was going to fuck you in your sleep if you didn't leave him carrots"

Lucius sneered his upper lip curling making him look like a very fair haired mean dog " Zabini if you have nothing constructive say kindly keep silent, these ... Gryffindors," he spat the word like the vilest curse. " MUST be brought low everyone of them blood traitors with their little mud blood slut women they think they can poke fun at their betters they think to Make us dance to their tune, We should see their blood paint these hallowed halls and drive the entire house screaming into the night with the silent bloody vengeance we will bring just to keep the wizarding world pure they deserve death not to mention this newest insult I want them whimpering and bleeding at my feet and only when they beg for death will we grant them it's sweet release ... We will attack tonight and destroy them all when they lest expect it in a way they least suspect, WE WILL SEE THEM BROKEN!" "Oh for the love of Merlin boy - shut the hell up!" croaked the old man in the painting above the fireplace. "Do you love the sound of your voice that much or have you just misplaced the few brains you were allotted?"  
Startled Lucius spun around rage mottling his other wise flawless complexion "who dares to speak...such" seeing no one Lucius looked around bewildered.

"Oh just keep your Bloody mouth zipped boy," The painting spoke again "What has my House come to? Are you Slytherins or not? Painting the walls of Hogwarts with the Blood of Gryffindors? Circe's Tits! Stealth, Boy that is what is called for and the cunning I thought was paramount to being in this house in the first place. You Mr. Malfoy are as big a bloody prat as your great grandfather." Phineas Nigellus Black's eyes swept the room stunned to silence "Oh do close your mouth Narcissa you look like a rather stupid codfish."

Trevor could no longer hold in his laughter. Severus looked up at the painting with a smirk on his face for the first time in hours

Lucius looked up still retaining a touch of fire " And you a decades old painting have a better idea old man? Do you think like Zabini that we should just let these blood traitors get away with soiling the honor of our house?"

"Boy I was plotting against the sodding perfect Gryffindors when your Great-Grandfather was in short pants. So curb your attitude and listen to someone who knows more than you do."

"It's not like that takes much." Severus said sotto voce.

The painting and Malfoy seemed to argue back and forth for the better part of an hour, before Trevor heard the rejoinder to top anything that had been thrown out over the course of his seven years at Hogwarts.

"But it's all part of my cunning plan..." Malfoy whined.

"Malfoy, you wouldn't know a cunning plan if it painted itself Gryffindor Red and danced naked on the high table singing Happy days are hear again!" Black sniped.

Both Trevor and Severus collapsed into laughter before heading up to the dorm leaving Lucius in the capable hands of Narcissa's Great -Great -Grandfather's Painting.

"...And that is all I know." Blaise said finishing his tale. "Father didn't actually find out what the plan was until much later."

"Unfortunately neither did we." Sirius mumbled under his breath.

Remus hushed his friend. "We're getting a bit ahead of ourselves Sirius. Thank you Blaise, for the startling and somewhat unsettling view inside the Slytherin Common Room." He flashed her a slight smile.

Hermione giggled, "I know that the Malfoys have always hated us, but I never knew that Lucius was such a wanker."

"Father says he got better, or would that be worse, as time went on. Not that my father ever agreed with all the shite that Malfoy spewed. Uncle Severus never really believed it either – I think that's why it was such a shock to my dad when his best friend joined the Death Eaters after Graduation. I'm glad my father lived to find out that Snape wasn't a traitor to the light."

"Severus' deepest need at the time was to feel powerful, his home life left him feeling very powerless. After his father killed his mother 7th year he desperately needed something I think no friend could provide." Remus returned.

"Be that as it may," He mused a space. "At least he managed to redeem himself by spying for The Order, even is it was at the cost of his sense of humor."

"He never lost that," Sirius laughed mirthlessly. "It just got a lot darker."

"Ok guys, tangent much?" Ron interjected. "Not that this foray into the psyche of Snape isn't fascinating, but I want to know more about the girls and what they did."

"Wow Mione, I didn't know you could throw your voice. That statement was almost intelligent, tell me the truth did you whisper the words in his ear or did Ron truly have a moment?" Harry joked at his best friends.

Hermione threw a Harry a black look as Ron threw a pretzel, with his hyperactive reflexes honed by years of Quidditch Harry caught the pretzel in the air and flipped it into his mouth.

"All right boys," Remus interrupted again. "We seem to be getting mildly off track."

"Mildly?" Sirius asked sardonically.

"Just a bit." Remus replied.

Hermione who had begun to squirm lightly in her seat raised her hand to get their attention.

"Mione this is not class and I am no longer your teacher and haven't been in years just talk for Merlin's sake." Remus rolled his eyes at her.

Her eyes twinkled in a cunning impression of their former Headmaster as she grinned evilly "Professor?" She said in a breathy voice "As much as I am enjoying this conversation could we **_pleeeease_**," she stressed the word drawing it out like a whining first year "take a break? I need to visit the loo, I think I'm going to explode."

The group began to laugh as Remus made a long suffering sigh, and waved his hand at her "Fine, Miss Granger, you are excused."


End file.
